


Girassol

by byunirie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunirie/pseuds/byunirie
Summary: Chanyeol estava quebrado. Ele queria desistir da própria vida e estava decido que aquele era seu último dia, ele só não esperava conhecer Baekhyun, um rapaz apaixonado pela vida porém com pouco tempo para aproveitá-la.[agnst; chanbaek; +18]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Girassol

Capítulo Único

Era uma noite fria em Janeiro e Chanyeol andava pelas ruas sem rumo, ele estava quebrado de todas as formas possíveis. Não se lembrava exatamente de quando as coisas começaram a dar errado em sua vida, mas tinha uma idéia. E isso, é claro, era culpa de vários acontecimentos ruins que o levaram a pensar que não havia mais jeito. Afinal, também pudera! Ele não sabia mais o que era felicidade, não sabia o que era dar um sorriso sincero, não sabia o que era viver, ele apenas… existia. 

Chanyeol suspirou enquanto se encostava em uma grade em frente ao Rio Han. Era seu aniversário de 26 anos e, mais do que nunca, queria apenas sumir. Não tinha amigos para comemorar e estava cansado de sentir pena de si mesmo. Quando tinha 16 anos, sua mãe morreu em um acidente de carro e ele foi obrigado a morar com o pai novamente, um indivíduo prepotente e que não tinha nenhum amor pelo filho. 

O pai de Chanyeol era um homem de dinheiro, dono de uma rede de hotéis bastante conhecida e, tendo seu filho novamente embaixo do seu teto, viu a oportunidade perfeita de transformá-lo em uma cópia de si mesmo, coisa que o rapaz não passava nem perto de ser. Havia puxado a mãe, uma mulher humilde e de bom coração, que não media esforços para alegrar aos outros e dava um amor incondicional ao herdeiro.

O casamento dos pais não havia dado certo. Se casaram muito cedo, graças à paixão avassaladora, mas o dinheiro corrompeu o homem bom que ali existia e, com o tempo, se tornaram o oposto um do outro. O velho Sr. Park queria que o filho seguisse seus passos, exigia dele coisas que Chanyeol odiava. A a Sra. Park Dahye sempre ia a favor do filho, o defendendo em tudo, o que acarretava longas brigas entre o casal enquanto o pequeno ficava encolhido em seu quarto, chorando.

Por essas e outras, não foi novidade quando, aos 11 anos, os pais anunciaram a separação e Chanyeol preferiu partir com a mãe. Ele evitava ficar com o pai, e este também pouco o procurava, só quando precisava mostrar o filho para os amigos ricos em eventos. Ainda assim, quando Chanyeol se assumiu gay aos 15 anos, Sr. Park cortou qualquer contato com o filho, que, por sua vez, não se importou nenhum pouco. 

A notícia de sua sexualidade foi bem aceita por sua mãe, que continuou dando seu amor incondicional ao menino. Mesmo desejando que a vida tivesse sido um pouco diferente, ela sorria todos os dias e demonstrava ser superior a tudo que tentava colocá-lo pra baixo. Assim, quando sua mãe anunciou estar namorando, Chanyeol ficou feliz por ela, a incentivava, dizia que merecia viver novamente, que ainda era uma mulher nova e que precisava ser feliz e ter um relacionamento.

O namorado de sua mãe, por sua vez, também era um cara legal. Haviam se visto poucas vezes, mas Chanyeol sabia que ele a fazia feliz. Por isso, sempre que o casal saía, ele ficava com a tia, irmã mais nova de sua mãe, e esses, ao menos em sua opinião, eram os melhores e mais engraçados dias - já que ela o mimava e fazia todas suas vontades.

Chanyeol apenas não esperava que, em uma dessas noites, todos seriam acordados com a notícia de que Dahye havia falecido em um acidente de carro enquanto voltava para casa. E, com isso, o menino que sorria a todo momento foi, então, deixando de existir aos poucos. Ao morar com seu pai, Chanyeol foi obrigado a se afastar da família materna, os anos foram se passando e ele apenas seguia os planos que Park tinha para si, aceitando tudo sem contestar enquanto caia mais fundo em sua tristeza.

Apesar de tudo, achava ser melhor assim. Foi deixando seu verdadeiro eu de lado e vivendo uma vida que não gostava, os poucos amigos que fez eram considerados inapropriados e, assim, sempre era forçado a mudar de escola. Nem sua graduação pode escolher, pois seu pai apenas disse que faria administração. Tinha que aprender a lidar com os negócios da família para substituí-lo em um futuro próximo, ele dizia. 

Além disso, Chanyeol ia a encontros às escuras com mulheres e fora imposto a um casamento heterossexual que deveria se submeter antes de assumir a empresa. O que poderia fazer? Não havia saída. Ao menos, acreditava que se fizesse tudo como seu pai queria, poderia ter controle de algo no futuro. Que ironia! 

Ali estava ele, sozinho em mais um aniversário, enfrentando uma depressão fodida e sem ajuda alguma. Claro que sua vida de merda não era o único motivo pelo qual se sentia mal a maior parte do tempo e nem a razão principal pelo qual pensava em desistir de tudo. Já havia tentado suicídio antes e falhou. “É um inútil até na hora de morrer”, dissera seu pai.

E, acredite, se algum momento achou que Park mudaria consigo, estava totalmente enganado. Chanyeol passou a mão por seu cabelo, bagunçando-os. Não queria chorar, mas era inevitável. Como sentia falta de sua mãe! Ela saberia o que dizer, o que fazer e, com certeza, estaria dando todo o amor que ele precisava.

Ah, amor! O mais perto do sentimento que chegou a ter foi quando conheceu Kyungsoo, um baixinho que cursava gastronomia no prédio ao lado do curso de administração. No entanto, não durou muito. Quando seu pai descobriu, tratou de terminar com o romance dos dois. Meses depois, inclusive, soube que o mais velho havia oferecido dinheiro e uma oportunidade única em outro país para que Kyungsoo se afastasse - e assim o rapaz o fez, terminando tudo por uma única mensagem. 

Ele não saberia dizer quando os pensamentos ruins começaram a ficar mais e mais frequentes. Havia prometido à tia, que foi vê-lo escondido no hospital em sua primeira tentativa, que nunca mais faria aquilo, mas ali estava ele, no que era pra ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida, pensando em acabar com tudo permanentemente. 

O lugar estava calmo, era tarde da noite, não havia pessoas na rua naquela hora. Chanyeol deixava as lágrimas caírem enquanto pulava a grade e olhava para a altura que estava. Ele apenas precisava soltar a grade. Começou a chover. Então, olhou para o céu. Gotas caiam em seu rosto, sua mãe não aprovaria essa ideia, ela ficaria chateada e, se pudesse vê-lo agora, não duvidaria que a chuva eram as lágrimas de Dahye por sua decisão.

Respirou fundo, olhando novamente para as pedras lá embaixo. “Você não deveria fazer isso…”, uma voz doce se fez presente atrás de si. Chanyeol não se virou, apenas fechou os olhos. Queria ir em paz, porque sempre aparecia alguém para impedi-lo. Inevitavelmente.

“Sei que parece que não tem opções agora, mas você pode escolher viver…”, a voz disse mais próxima. Chanyeol virou o rosto e encarou um rapaz que segurava um girassol e se encolhia dentro de um casaco com capuz. O garoto se aproximou, se debruçando na grade enquanto olhava o desconhecido. “Meu nome é Baekhyun, a propósito” e ele sorriu. Que sorriso! Chanyeol se perdeu nele por alguns minutos. Era um sorriso sincero e lindo, e o dono era mais lindo ainda. “E você, como se chama?”

“Chanyeol”, ele sussurrou desviando o olhar de Baekhyun e olhando novamente para o Rio. Droga, não ia conseguir fazer isso, não com ele ali. Claro que poderia esperar o garoto desistir e ir embora, mas algo naquele maldito sorriso mostrava que ele não iria sair dali de jeito nenhum. 

“É um nome bonito, sabia? Eu não gostava muito do meu, mas aprendi a gostar”. Ele riu brevemente, suspirando logo depois, e aquele riso foi música para os ouvidos de Chanyeol, que o olhou novamente desacreditado. Quem era aquele garoto? De onde ele surgiu? Não tinha respostas. “O que acha de pular de volta pra cá e conversarmos um pouco? Me dê a chance de fazer você mudar de ideia, hm?”, ele mordeu o lábio antes de sorrir novamente e Chanyeol balançou a cabeça.

“Porque eu deveria? Eu...“, Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, apertando mais as mãos na grade. As lágrimas continuavam a descer e ele já não encarava mais Baekhyun. “Você não me conhece, não deveria se importar…”, declamou.

“Tem razão, eu não deveria, mas me importo Chanyeol-ah”, Baekhyun sorriu, segurou seu girassol com a outra mão e estendeu a mão para Chanyeol. “Me deixa conhecer você, então…“. Chanyeol olhou para Baekhyun e sua mão. “Se eu não conseguir convencê-lo, não vou te impedir.. Mas, me deixe tentar, hm?”. 

Chanyeol suspirou, olhou para o céu e para o Rio, deveria deixar aquele estranho convencê-lo? Deveria se abrir para ele? Se permitir tentar novamente? Deveria deixar que Baekhyun entrasse em sua vida só pra impedi-lo de fazer aquilo que queria? E Chanyeol deixou, olhou para Baekhyun e, enfim, segurou sua mão, um pouco apertado demais para quem tinha total certeza de que era aquilo que queria. 

**• •**

  


Baekhyun e Chanyeol riam de algo compartilhado entre eles naquele banco, perto do Rio Han. O clima não estava mais pesado e Chanyeol se permitia esquecer sua miserável vida enquanto estava ao lado daquele rapaz de riso fácil e sorriso gentil. 

A chuva já havia parado e se passaram algumas horas desde que Baekhyun havia feito Chanyeol segurar sua mão. Estavam ali, conversando e se divertindo com histórias contadas pelo mais novo, que descobriu que fazer o outro rir era uma das melhores coisas - seu sorriso era bonito demais para não ser mostrado o tempo todo. 

Claro, queria saber o que o fez achar que não tinha mais solução, mas não queria trazê-lo à sua realidade. Não agora. Se fosse necessário, Chanyeol contaria na hora certa. Queria se tornar amigo dele, esperava que o mais velho quisesse a mesma coisa e até que trocassem números depois. 

“Então você saiu e deixou ele lá?”, Chanyeol riu, batendo palmas até que o mais novo tocou em seu braço. “Mas espera, por que saiu com ele, em primeiro lugar?”, Baekhyun deu de ombros, se recostando no banco enquanto ria. “Ele não parecia ser um idiota e eu não sou tão sortudo com relacionamentos…”, olhou para Chanyeol, que concordava. 

“Pelo menos ele me deu um girassol”, Baek sorriu, pegou a flor em seu colo e olhou para Chanyeol. “Toma, é para você!”. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, pegando a planta das mãos de Baekhyun, e olhou confuso para o mais novo. 

“Uma vez, minha mãe me disse que a flor de girassol existe para nos lembrar que a vida é melhor quando damos mais importância a todos os acontecimentos positivos”, Baek sorriu e apontou para o item ao ver Chanyeol não desgrudar os olhos da flor. “O girassol, enquanto se volta para o sol, deixa de dar atenção ao lado obscuro, ao lado ruim dos acontecimentos. Se você parar para prestar atenção, uma plantação de girassol sempre fica de frente pro sol e de costas para a escuridão”. Chanyeol olhou para Baekhyun, que sorria envergonhado.

“Porque está me dando isso? Porque está me dizendo isso?”, Chanyeol disse em um sussurro. Estava com medo da resposta. Baekhyun era um ser admirável, dizendo o que acha sem medo ou receios. O baixinho possuía opiniões formadas e não tinha problemas em dizê-las. E Chanyeol estava com medo das sensações que ele causava em si em tão pouco tempo. 

“Não importa o quão ruim esteja sua vida, Chanyeol. Não importa quantas coisas ruins aconteçam. Se você focar nas coisas boas e procurá-las em cada situação, você conseguirá seguir em frente e se manter forte. O que eu quero dizer é que, ao menos para mim, você é como um girassol. Só precisa se dar conta disso”, Baekhyun disse e sorriu ao ver Chanyeol limpar uma lágrima que caia. 

“Girassol significa felicidade e é o que eu desejo pra você…”, Baekhyun olhou no relógio do celular que marcavam 4 a.m. ”Você disse que hoje era seu aniversário não é? Bom, esse é meu presente pra você. Feliz aniversário, Chanyeol-ah” e Chanyeol chorou. Chorou por nunca ter se sentido forte, por finalmente ter alguém que o entendesse e quisesse seu bem, além das pessoas que perdeu e abandonou. Chorou pelo que enfrentaria. Chorou porque agora tinha um ombro amigo. 

“Obrigado Baekhyun-ah, muito obrigado!”, Baek sorriu e puxou o grandão para um abraço, fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos. Chanyeol parecia uma criança, estava perdido, mas no fundo sabia que ele seria capaz de muito, só precisava enxergar. “Me chame de Baek e não precisa agradecer, pode contar comigo, sim?”, Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. 

Ficaram ali, dentro daquele abraço, um tanto estranho, mas confortável para ambos por bastante tempo. Os corações batiam no mesmo ritmo, o peso em suas costas havia sumido. Os dois possuíam feridas, tinham motivos para desistir, mas ali, naquele momento, só queriam ser Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun, jovens que tinham muito ainda para viver. 

“Logo vai amanhecer, o que acha de me acompanhar em um café da manhã?”, Baek disse, encarando Chanyeol que levantava a cabeça daquele abraço e sorria. “Acho que consigo fazer com que hoje seja o melhor aniversário da sua vida”, falou fingindo jogar os cabelos para trás e rindo da cara de indignado do mais novo amigo.

“Será mesmo que consegue? Tenho minhas dúvidas”, Baek colocou a mão no coração fingindo-se magoado, o que fez Chanyeol rir. “Acho que se consegui fazer você rir a madrugada toda. Eu, com certeza, alegro o resto do seu dia. Abusado!”, Baekhyun disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para Park.

“Essa é a segunda vez que vou segurar sua mão, espero que eu continue não me arrependendo disso”, sorriu ao segurá-la, fazendo o mais novo revirar os olhos, e riu. “Tem uma cafeteria por aqui que eu costumava ir com minha mãe, o que acha de irmos lá?”, Baek sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Chanyeol segurou sua flor e ambos caminhavam lado a lado até o local. 

Era como se conhecessem há anos e não horas, e ali, naquela cafeteria, Chanyeol se abriu para Baekhyun. Contou tudo e, mesmo assim, o novo amigo não soltou sua mão. Pela primeira vez, Chanyeol não sentiu necessidade de chorar enquanto lembrava de sua vida e não se sentiu tão infeliz ou inútil. Era esse o poder de uma amizade? De ter alguém que se importem? 

Desde Kyungsoo, Chanyeol nunca se permitiu conhecer novas pessoas, mas ali, com Baekhyun, seu coração acelerava com cada sorriso direcionado a si. E, além disso, saber que Baekhyun o achava forte fazia com que algo dentro de si aquecesse. 

Foram interrompidos pelo celular do mais novo que tocava, o mesmo pediu licença por um minuto e se retirou da mesa para atender a ligação. Chanyeol sorriu ao vê-lo se afastar, olhou para a flor em cima da mesa e seu sorriso aumentou. Quanto tempo não sorria assim? A última vez que se sentiu dessa maneira foi com sua mãe. E como se surpreendeu ao descobrir que o Baek emanava a mesma calma de quando vivia com a mulher! Baekhyun sabia exatamente o que dizer e Chanyeol poderia dizer que estava se sentindo feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

“Era meu pai, queria saber onde eu estava”, Baekhyun se sentou à mesa, suspirando. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e percebeu que prendeu o mais novo por muito tempo, é claro que a família dele ficaria preocupada. Onde estava com a cabeça de nem se importar em perguntar pra ele se não seria incomodo ficar tanto tempo fora de casa? “Chanyeol, parece que você viu um fantasma!”, Baek disse encarando o maior.

“Baek me desculpa, você passou a madrugada inteira comigo, seu pai tem motivos de estar preocupado e…”, Baekhyun levou a mão a boca de Chanyeol e riu da cara que o mesmo fez. “Está tudo bem! Sim, ele ficou preocupado, mas fui eu quem errei em não dar notícias. Vamos terminar nosso café e, então, podemos ir pra casa dormir, já que ficamos a madrugada toda conversando, ok?”. Ele sorriu e pegou seu café, dando um gole no mesmo, Chanyeol riu e também bebeu um pouco. Em seguida, tirou o celular do bolso e entregou a Baekhyun, que o olhou confuso.

“Não quero perder o contato com você…”, Chanyeol sussurrou tímido, o que fez Baekhyun sorrir largo. Ele pegou o celular do mais velho e anotou seu número ali. Seria mentira se dissesse que não estava se sentindo diferente. Chanyeol era um homem e tanto e dono de uma beleza que, em sua humilde opinião, era inigualável. Nunca havia se interessado tão rápido por alguém e saber que talvez, só talvez, Chanyeol dividia desses sentimentos, deixou Baekhyun feliz. 

Terminaram o café e saíram do estabelecimento, se encararam do lado de fora, ambos com sorrisos no rosto. “Eu… Ah, eu te mando uma mensagem”, Chanyeol sorriu ao ver as bochechas de Baekhyun corarem. “Vou esperar ansiosamente”. Ambos sorriram e Baekhyun se colocou nas pontas do pé para abraçar o maior, circulou seu pescoço com os braços e escondeu o rosto ali. 

A atitude de Baekhyun pegou Chanyeol de surpresa, que logo sorriu e envolveu a cintura do menor, apertando-o contra seu corpo, e os dois fecharam os olhos desejando que o tempo parasse naquele momento e que aquele abraço pudesse durar para sempre. Se separaram e se afastaram, cada um indo para uma direção, mas com sorrisos no rosto, com uma sensação e sentimentos novos. Chanyeol seguia o caminho de casa encarando seu girassol e decido que, a partir daquele dia, tentaria ser mais como a flor. 

  


**• •**

Quatro meses haviam se passado e a amizade dos dois crescia cada vez mais. Junto com os sentimentos mais bonitos que estavam se permitindo ter, os dois amigos conversavam todos os dias. Chanyeol sorria com frequência e enfrentar as horas no escritório do pai não era mais tão horrível assim. Com o tempo, descobriu que Baekhyun ajudava o pai no restaurante e, quando não estava lá, estava envolvido com trabalhos voluntários - o que não surpreendeu o mais velho.

Baekhyun era uma pessoa maravilhosa, altruísta e de bom coração. Almoçavam juntos quase todos os dias perto do trabalho de Park, o que rendiam boas risadas e um Chanyeol mais leve durante os expedientes, mas claro que nada era perfeito o tempo todo. O velho Sr. Park sempre arrumava um jeito de deixar o filho se sentindo mal e eram nessas horas que Baek parecia adivinhar e mandava mensagens engraçadas para o maior, distraindo-o de qualquer possível tristeza. 

Os fins de semana eram os dias favoritos dos dois, já que sempre davam um jeito de estarem juntos, seja indo ao cinema ou apenas se encontrando na praça perto da casa de Baekhyun. Eles moravam consideravelmente perto um do outro e não escondiam o quanto gostavam de estar juntos sempre que era possível.

“Você acha mesmo?”, Chanyeol disse ao sentar com o sorvete em mãos em um dos bancos, sendo seguido por Baek, que olhava seu sorvete, que estava derretendo. “Acho… Quero dizer, você precisa ir se soltando dessas amarras. Você disse que seu pai é difícil e, pelo que vi na internet, ele é péssimo… Desculpa a sinceridade”, Baekhyun disse, voltando a atenção para Chanyeol, que riu ao ver a boca do menor suja. Ele levou um dedo até lá, limpando com cuidado, o que deixou Baekhyun com as bochechas vermelhas e o fez virar o rosto rapidamente. 

“Ér.. Acho que não custa nada você conversar com ele. Ainda assim, ele é seu pai” voltou a tomar seu sorvete. “Não sei Baek, meu pai não liga muito para mim, o importante é a empresa. Eu apenas tenho que saber como gerenciar uma rede de hotéis e ser um pai de família perfeito”, Chanyeol suspirou e tomou seu sorvete.

“Por isso mesmo, Yeol. Se ele não liga para você, como você diz, ele não vai se importar que você tenha um lugar só seu. Digo, não seria algo que você está pedindo pra ele, você trabalha e ganha seu dinheiro…”, concluiu. “Que é dele”, Chanyeol interrompeu e Baek revirou os olhos, empurrando-o com o ombro. “A partir do momento que sua carteira é assinada e que o RH paga, o dinheiro é seu”, Baekhyun terminou sua casquinha e ficou enrolando o papelzinho nas mãos. 

“Se sair daquela casa vai te fazer bem, eu sou o primeiro a te apoiar, Yeol. Sabe disso, não sabe?”. Chanyeol sorriu e abraçou Baekhyun, trazendo-o mais para perto. “O que seria de mim sem você, hein?”, confessou fazendo um carinho nos cabelos do amigo, que se encolheu sentindo o cheirinho do maior. “Nada”, Baek riu ao dar de ombros, ainda encolhido no abraço. 

Minutos depois, Baekhyun cutucou Chanyeol, que o olhou curioso “Você ainda vai tomar esse sorvete?”, Chanyeol caiu na gargalhada e entregou o sorvete para o baixinho, que sorriu ao pegá-lo e começar a tomar. Terminaram de aproveitar aquele fim de tarde de sábado na praça e cada um seguiu seu caminho para casa. 

Chanyeol andava pelas ruas com um sorriso no rosto, havia se apegado demais ao seu pequeno. Baekhyun estava sendo uma luz para os seus dias de escuridão. Havia chegado à conclusão de que realmente era como um girassol, mas Baekhyun era seu sol, era dele que tirava suas forças, o real motivo pelo qual levantava da cama todos os dias e se permitia ser feliz. Sabia que gostava demais do amigo e muito mais do que deveria. Por esse motivo, rezava todos os dias para que conseguisse manter seu pai o mais longe possível da única coisa boa que tinha acontecido em sua vida em anos. 

Ao ir se aproximando de casa, passou por uma joalheria e parou. Ficou olhando para os anéis e pensando em como um daqueles ficaria lindo na mão do Baekhyun. Levou uma das mãos ao coração, que acelerou com o pensamento. Estava muito cedo para se sentir assim, não? 

Sua mãe sempre disse que nunca era questão de tempo e, sim, sobre a pessoa. Além disso, Chanyeol estava certo sobre o que sentia sobre Baekhyun. Mas será que ele sentia o mesmo? Será que dava para arriscar? E se Baek não quisesse um relacionamento consigo? Voltaria a se colocar naquele buraco de auto piedade? Mas e se ele quisesse? E se seu pai descobrisse? Baekhyun faria o mesmo que Kyungsoo? 

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, ele estava determinado a ser uma pessoa diferente, ser forte e tentar cada dia mais ser o mesmo de antigamente - o rapaz que causava orgulho a sua mãe. Pegou o celular no bolso da calça e discou o número de sua tia, um número a qual seu pai não tinha conhecimento. Para o mais velho, Chanyeol não possuía mais nenhum contato com a família materna e ele gostaria que Park continuasse achando isso. 

A chamada não durou muito, mas foi o suficiente para combinarem de se encontrar em meia hora, ali mesmo, em frente aquela joalheria. Ele arriscaria. Iria se declarar para o Byun e, se ele correspondesse a seus sentimentos, iria pedi-lo em namoro. Já se ele não sentisse o mesmo… Bom, deixaria para pensar naquilo depois. Eram amigos antes de qualquer coisa. 

Sua tia não demorou a chegar, abraçaram-se em frente à loja e logo entraram para escolher um anel. Chanyeol abriu a pasta de fotos do celular e mostrou as que tirava de um Baekhyun distraído, mostrou também as selfies que tiravam juntos e tudo o mais que poderia compartilhar. Queria que ela conhecesse um pouco do Baek para que escolhessem um anel perfeito. E, de fato, escolheram. Sentia que estava fazendo a escolha certa, não haviam se beijado, não sabia dos sentimentos do menor, mas Chanyeol queria ser impulsivo, queria acreditar que Baekhyun sentia o mesmo.

“Ele é um garoto lindo, Chan. Como se conheceram?”, sua tia perguntou enquanto andavam até o carro da mesma. Chanyeol sorriu enquanto segurava a sacola com a caixinha e lembrava da noite em que se conheceram. Definitivamente não foi sob as melhores circunstâncias, mas conhecer Baekhyun foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu e ele sempre agradeceria a Deus por aquele momento.

“Nos conhecemos no Rio Han… Acho que ele foi um presente da mamãe pra mim, é loucura pensar assim?”, Chanyeol sorriu, se encostando no carro da mais velha que ficou radiante ao ver o sobrinho tão feliz. Achou que tinha perdido seu menino quando o primeiro relacionamento dele não deu certo, mas vê-lo recomeçando e tentando sair do buraco que havia se enfiado lhe dava esperanças. Ela rezava de noite para que nunca mais lhe tirassem essa felicidade.

“Preciso agradecer a esse Baekhyun, ele tem te feito bem...”, ela disse se encostando ao lado do sobrinho e colocando uma das mãos no ombro do mesmo. “Sua mãe estaria orgulhosa de você… por estar tentando, se permitindo tudo isso de novo”. Chanyeol sorriu tímido e deitou a cabeça no ombro da tia.

“Obrigado, tia, por tudo. Eu prometo que agora será diferente”. Ela sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. Se virou para Chanyeol e levou suas mãos ao rosto do sobrinho, fazendo um carinho. Ambos se abraçaram apertado, deixando naquele abraço todo apoio que precisavam, tudo que palavras não eram capazes de dizer. Chanyeol se despediu da tia com um aceno enquanto ela saia com o carro. Olhou a sacola em sua mão e sorriu. Voltando seu caminho para casa de seu pai, precisava conversar com o mais velho e esperava que, dessa vez, conseguisse a atenção que precisava.

Ao chegar em casa, descobriu que seu pai ainda não havia chegado. Então, subiu para seu quarto, tirou a caixinha da sacola e abriu a mesma, encarando os anéis que comprou. Para Baekhyun, escolheu um anel prata liso, com a exceção de uma pedra delicada que quase não aparecia. Sabia que o mais novo gostava de coisas singelas e bonitas, havia sido uma escolha e tanto! 

Já para si, o anel era prata e liso, sem nada, apenas comum, mas que combinava perfeitamente. Sorriu, colocando a caixinha sobre a mesa e começou a tirar suas roupas. Precisava de um banho para relaxar antes da conversa com seu pai. Deixou sua carteira e celular na mesa e se dirigiu ao banheiro para um banho rápido. Ao sair de lá, optou por colocar uma calça de moletom e uma blusa qualquer, pegou seu celular que apitou e se ajeitou na cama. Era como se Baekhyun soubesse os momentos perfeitos para começar uma conversa. Sorriu ao digitar uma resposta para o mais novo. 

**Baekhyun:** Fighting Yeol! Você consegue. 

**Chanyeol:** É impressionante como você acredita em mim Baek! 

**Chanyeol:** Obrigada ^^

 **Baekhyun:** Você deveria acreditar mais em si mesmo também!

 **Baekhyun:** Pode sempre contar comigo, Yeol.

Chanyeol sorriu ao ler a mensagem, olhou a caixinha em cima da mesa e encarou o celular novamente, colocando-se a digitar.

**Chanyeol:** Baek…

 **Chanyeol:** Amanhã podemos nos encontrar?

 **Chanyeol:** Tenho uma coisa importante para dizer…

Bloqueou o celular, deixando-o de lado para esperar uma resposta, o celular apitou algumas vezes, mas seu nervosismo não deixava que olhasse as mensagens. Só não imaginava ele que Baekhyun também estava nervoso com o que Chanyeol queria conversar. Deitado em sua cama, encolhido, ele esperava que Chanyeol respondesse logo.

Havia dias que criava coragem de contar ao mais velho como estava se sentindo, mas não conseguia, não porque achava que Chanyeol não fosse retribuir seus sentimentos e, sim, por medo que ele retribuísse. A vida não foi justa com Baekhyun, tinha motivos o suficiente para sentir raiva do mundo e, de fato, por um tempo sentiu. No entanto, depois de tudo, ele queria apenas aproveitar, queria amar, ser amado… Eram tantos sonhos e conhecer Chanyeol não estava na lista, mas definitivamente foi muito bom ter acontecido. 

**Chanyeol:** Tenho uma coisa importante para dizer…

**Baekhyun:** O que é?

 **Baekhyun:** Yah, sabe que sou curioso!

 **Baekhyun:** Yollie!!!

**Chanyeol:** Amanhã, eu prometo!

 **Chanyeol:** Me encontre na cafeteria que fomos quando nos conhecemos..

 **Chanyeol:** 14 hrs. 

**Chanyeol:** Meu pai chegou. Me deseje sorte, Baek!

Mesmo com a demora, as mensagens chegaram, o que serviu para deixar Baekhyun mais nervoso com a possível conversa. Desejou sorte a Park, bloqueou o celular e começou a encarar o teto. Céus… Nunca havia estado em um relacionamento com ninguém, nunca chegou a sentir o que estava sentindo. Deu seu primeiro beijo com um amigo de infância e foi com esse mesmo amigo que descobriu sua sexualidade. 

Sabia que não gostava de garotas desde novo, nunca sentiu atração por elas e o mais próximo que chegou de gostar de alguém foi de Jongin, um outro amigo de infância. Deu sorte que seu pai o aceitou de braços abertos, sempre fora assim. Suspirou passando a mão pelo rosto e olhou a foto de sua família na cabeceira da cama. Queria que sua mãe estivesse ali, mas Deus tinha outros planos e ela era uma mulher devota, aceitou seu destino, assim como agora Baekhyun aceitava o dele… Só esperava não machucar ninguém no processo. 

Estava tão cansado, ultimamente era tão normal se sentir assim. Sair para se divertir começava a ser cada vez mais desgastante, seus olhos pesavam enquanto idealizava o dia de amanhã. Então, fechou os olhos e imaginou Chanyeol, e só assim se permitiu dormir um pouco.

  


**• •**

Chanyeol estava sentado nos bancos da cafeteria esperando por Baekhyun, esse que estava atrasado meia hora. Bebia o café com calma enquanto enviava mensagens e mais mensagens para o mais novo e não obtinha nenhuma resposta. Olhava volta e meia para a porta do estabelecimento e nada do menor. 

Estava com um misto de sensações: preocupação, medo e tristeza. Baek nunca o ignorava e quando não podia comparecer, sempre dava um jeito de avisá-lo. Pegou o celular, abriu o aplicativo de conversas e passou por cada mensagem trocada com cuidado, procurando por uma em específico: o endereço de onde o menor morava. 

Se levantou da mesa e saiu do estabelecimento parando um táxi e entrando no mesmo. Será que algo havia acontecido? E se Baek entendeu suas intenções e essa fosse sua resposta? Não, Baekhyun não era assim. Ele ao menos responderia e não o deixaria no escuro. 

Foi uma viagem rápida de carro, pagou o motorista e desceu em frente à casa pequena com cercas claras e um jardim bonito e bem cuidado. Havia ido apenas duas vezes até o local, mas nunca havia entrado. Se aproximou da porta e tocou a campainha. Nada. Tocou mais uma vez e ninguém o atendeu. 

Coloco as mãos na cintura, pensando o que deveria fazer. Ligou novamente para o menor e caia direto na caixa postal. Se lembrou, então, do restaurante do pai do garoto. Como era bobo, claro que o mais novo estaria ajudando o pai. Era domingo! Evidente que poderia ter avisado, mas estava tudo bem, o importante era seu pequeno estar são e salvo. 

Riu de si mesmo e se colocou a caminhar até o restaurante. Já havia ido algumas vezes com Baekhyun lá, porém o pai dele nunca estava, o que lhe dava um alívio. O homem poderia odiá-lo e proibir que Baek o visse - o que rapaz sempre alegava ser uma besteira, pois dizia que seu pai era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ainda assim, Chanyeol sempre tinha pesadelos ao pensar muito nessa hipótese. 

Ao chegar no restaurante, Chanyeol entrou olhando para todos os lados, mas não havia sinal de Baekhyun. Procurou em volta, confuso, e um garoto do mesmo tamanho que o seu se aproximou lhe entregando o cardápio, que foi recusado. “Eu poderia falar com o Baekhyun?”, Chan forçou um sorriso. Estava começando a ficar bem preocupado com o sumiço do amigo e só piorou quando viu o rosto triste do outro.

“Baekhyun foi hospitalizado hoje cedo, o pai dele me deixou responsável pelo restaurante”. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e sentiu o mundo rodar. Hospitalizado? Como assim? O mundo parecia rodar cada vez mais rápido “Você deve ser o Chanyeol não é? Sou Jongin, amigo do Baek” 

Jongin olhava Chanyeol preocupado, a cor do mais velho sumia aos poucos e só então percebeu que ele não sabia. Pegou o bloquinho que carregava no avental para anotar pedidos e começou a escrever o endereço do hospital onde Baekhyun estava. “Olha, esse é o endereço de onde ele está”, arrancou o papel e entregou para o maior, que pegou o papel tremendo, fez um aceno com a cabeça e saiu o mais rápido que podia dali. 

O que será que tinha acontecido? Ainda tremendo, fez sinal para um táxi e entrou, passando o endereço do hospital para o motorista que, ao notar a aflição de Chanyeol, se colocou a acelerar o carro, fazendo o rapaz agradecer encarecidamente pela presteza. 

Ao chegar ao lugar, Chanyeol pagou o taxista e correu até a recepção, dando o nome de Baekhyun e esperando que a funcionária checasse a informação no computador. Ele levou uma das mãos à cabeça tentando manter a calma. Repetia internamente, como um mantra, que estava tudo bem, que Baekhyun estava bem e que tudo era um mau entendido, uma confusão. 

A mulher pediu que esperasse um pouco, pois o horário de visitas ainda não havia começado. Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça e se sentou em um dos bancos livres, apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e continuava repetindo que estava tudo bem. “Chanyeol?”, um homem se aproximava do garoto sentado, que arregalou os olhos ao ver de quem se tratava. 

Quantos anos não o via? Talvez fosse uma brincadeira do destino estar passando por essa situação, lembrando-se de sua mãe e ele aparecer ali. “Quanto tempo… Você está um rapaz agora…”. Chanyeol se levantou para falar com o homem que o abraçou, dando tapinhas em suas costas. 

“Faz muito tempo, Dakho” Chanyeol disse, concordando. A última vez que havia visto Dakho foi no funeral de sua mãe, o homem não saiu do lado do jovem em nenhum momento, ficou com o mais novo, limpou suas lágrimas e se ofereceu para tudo que ele precisasse. Queria ter mantido contato com o antigo namorado de sua mãe, mas morando com seu pai, que o afastava de tudo que o ligava a ex mulher, era praticamente impossível. 

Ademais, o tempo também havia sido cruel com o homem à sua frente, olheiras profundas, magro. Chanyeol o entendia bem, a vida não facilitava para ninguém. “O que faz aqui? Algo com seu pai?”. Dakho levou as mãos ao rosto do mais novo e se sentou com ele. Chanyeol negou com a cabeça enquanto coçava a nuca incomodado, olhou para as recepcionistas na esperança que fosse logo liberado para ver Baekhyun.

“Não, um amigo foi internado”, disse e Dakho concordou com a cabeça, acompanhando o olhar aflito do garoto que era filho da mulher que um dia muito amou. “E você?”, Chanyeol perguntou enquanto recostava na cadeira. Nada podia fazer se não esperar, pelo menos estava ocupando a mente. Sua mãe costumava dizer que a mente vazia era oficina do diabo. Então, estar levando os pensamentos para longe do que estava acontecendo com Baek era bom. 

“Meu filho está hospitalizado. Leucemia.”, ele suspirou, passando a mão pelo rosto. “Você não chegou a conhecê-lo, né?”. Chanyeol olhou para Dakho e negou. Agora entendia porque o homem estava tão acabado. “Sua mãe e eu tínhamos planos de apresentá-los. Vocês teriam se dado bem”, o homem disse e sorriu gentilmente. Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, Dakho era um homem bom, que amou sua mãe e sempre esteve ali por ela. A vida não era justa.

“Ele está recebendo tratamento?”. Dakho concordou com a cabeça, mas olhava para o nada. “Mas…?”, tinha um mas implícito em seus gestos, ele olhou para Chanyeol. “Ele não tem respondido muito bem aos tratamentos”, suspirou antes de continuar. “Vamos começar mais um, mas o dinheiro está no fim e é doloroso vê-lo tão vulnerável.” 

Dakho se levantou, colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Chanyeol, que balançou a cabeça. “Preciso pegar algo para comer e depois voltar para o quarto. Foi bom vê-lo, Chanyeol. Você se tornou um rapaz lindo!”. Chanyeol deu um sorriso forçado. Dakho sorriu ao voltar para seu caminho, que deveria ser para o refeitório do hospital. 

Não sabia ao certo o tempo que ficou ali pensando no que Dakho estava passando, desejava que tudo se ajeitasse pra ele. Chanyeol se levantou, não aguentava mais esperar sentado. Olhou as horas no relógio e se aproximou novamente do balcão de informações. A recepcionista logo permitiu que ele fosse até o quarto 614 e disse que teria uma hora de visita apenas. Ele concordou e se apressou a seguir o corredor que dava aos elevadores. 

Sem pensar muito, clicou no botão que marcava o sexto andar e esperou, parecia que quanto mais se aproximava do andar e de Baekhyun, seu coração iria pular para fora. Ao sair da caixa metálica, olhou para as setas que indicavam os números das salas e andou de forma rápida até estar parado em frente ao quarto de número 614. 

Mais do que tudo, queria entrar no local e abraçar seu pequeno, mas tinha medo do que poderia encontrar. Levou a mão até a maçaneta e hesitou. E se Baek estivesse dormindo? E se o pai dele estivesse ali? Respirou fundo, criando coragem, e ao invés de abrir a porta, bateu duas vezes. Pôde ouvir a voz de Baekhyun dizendo que entrasse e seus pelos se arrepiaram. A voz estava fraca, mas era seu Baek ali. 

Ele abriu a porta, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto, e pode ver Baekhyun deitado na maca com alguns fios ligados a si. Ele parecia pequeno demais para a maca grande, seus olhos arregalados denunciavam a surpresa de ver Chanyeol ali. Por Deus, Chanyeol queria chorar ao vê-lo tão abatido, com olheiras. Sua face gritava cansaço, havia o visto no dia anterior e podia jurar que ele estava bem, estava saudável! 

Claro que, para Chanyeol, Baekhyun continuava lindo, mas não ter percebido nenhum sinal era algo que o deixava péssimo. Queria abraçá-lo ali mesmo e cuidar dele para sempre - e era o que faria se Baekhyun permitisse. 

“Chanyeol…”, Baekhyun sussurrou ao ver o amigo entrar no quarto de forma tímida. “Como sabia que eu estava aqui?”, perguntou desviando o olhar para as próprias mãos de forma sem graça. Não queria que Chanyeol soubesse que estava em um hospital. Não queria que Chanyeol o visse tão vulnerável.

“Você não apareceu na cafeteria e também não atendia minhas ligações ou via minhas mensagens”, Chanyeol deu de ombros se aproximando da cama de Baekhyun, que fechou os olhos ao se lembrar que havia marcado de sair com o mais velho. “Jongin disse que estava aqui então…”.

“Yoel, me desculpa!”, Baekhyun levou uma das mãos ao rosto e suspirou. “Não me senti bem durante a madrugada e me esqueci de avisar. Te deixei muito preocupado, não é? Eu sinto muito”, Baek sorriu. Não queria preocupar o maior, não queria dizer a verdade, não ainda, mas Chanyeol sabia que aquele sorriso não era o mesmo que sempre via o amigo dar, aquele sorriso pelo qual Chanyeol havia se apaixonado e fazia tudo para manter no rosto do outro. Havia algo errado.

“Mas.. você está bem, certo?”, Chanyeol cruzou os braços e encarava Baekhyun, que sorria concordando. No entanto, quando ia abrir a boca para responder, foram interrompidos pela porta abrindo e um homem entrando com um copo de café nas mãos. “Não tinha as batatas que você queria e…”, Dakho olhou confuso ao ver Chanyeol no quarto e seu olhar revezava de Baekhyun para Chanyeol, logo entendendo a situação. 

A cabeça de Chanyeol trabalhava devagar, ele olhou para Baekhyun, que não entendia o porquê do olhar do pai e nem o do amigo. Chanyeol ia ligando os pontos, a conversa com Dakho voltando à sua mente “Meu filho está hospitalizado. Leucemia”. O quarto ficava cada vez menor e Chanyeol não conseguia acreditar. Não conseguia aceitar. 

“Ele não tem respondido muito bem aos tratamentos”. Ficava cada vez mais difícil de respirar, ele escutava Baek e Dakho o chamar, mas não conseguia falar, apenas olhou para Baek que ameaçava levantar. Chanyeol negava com a cabeça e se afastava do amigo, indo em direção à porta. Baekhyun foi impedido de levantar por seu pai. ‘Que droga estava acontecendo?’, era o que o menor pensava e, por mais que quisesse segurar Chan, nada pôde fazer quando o mais velho saiu apressado pela porta do quarto.

“Chanyeol!”, Baekhyun gritou pelo maior, em vão. Estava com os olhos arregalados, sendo segurado por seu pai, que suspirava e pensava em como contar para o filho que agora Chanyeol também sabia sobre sua condição. “Pai, por favor, vá atrás dele! Por que ele saiu daqui assim?”, Baekhyun dizia e o pai balançava a cabeça em negação. Baek sentia os olhos arderem. Queria chorar! Por que o pai não ia atrás de Chanyeol como pediu? 

“Eu acho que ele precisa de um tempo sozinho, filho”, Dakho dizia e Baekhyun tentava se soltar do pai. Em uma das tentativas, conseguiu. Levantou da cama e foi até a porta, sendo impedido pela voz do pai. “Ele sabe, Baek... Sobre o câncer”, suspirou e se aproximou do filho, que estava com os olhos arregalados, olhando o pai em descrença. “O mundo é realmente muito pequeno, Baek. Eu não sabia que ele era o, Yeol. O seu Yeol.” Baekhyun agora deixava as lágrimas caírem, olhava para porta onde Chanyeol havia saído.

Baekhyun não sabia como se sentir, seu peito doía demais, queria ele mesmo ter contado para Chanyeol e não que uma coincidência fizesse com que ele descobrisse. Depois da conversa esclarecedora com seu pai, Baek chegou à conclusão de que o destino adorava fazer pegadinhas e ele só queria chorar. 

Dakho sempre contou sobre o filho da mulher que amou depois que sua mãe faleceu, ele adorou ver o pai se apaixonar novamente e a ideia de ter um irmão o agradava, mas a vida tinha seu próprio plano e um humor um pouco sádico e lá estava seu pai enfrentando o luto novamente. Por isso, nunca chegou a conhecer Chanyeol ou a mãe dele e agora estava ali, perdidamente apaixonado pelo maior e com a vida sendo tirada de si devagar. 

Não culparia Chanyeol se ele resolvesse sumir. Quem gostaria de estar se relacionando com alguém que iria morrer? Claro que todos teriam o mesmo final, mas ele não tinha tanto tempo como as outras pessoas. Baekhyun chorava encolhido, havia pedido que seu pai o deixasse sozinho e foi atendido. Dakho sabia que, assim como Chanyeol, Baek também precisava pôr a cabeça no lugar. 

Deitado naquela cama de hospital, Baekhyun só conseguia pensar em Chanyeol, no quanto ele sofreu e agora estava sofrendo de novo. Sabia que o amigo gostava dele mais do que deveria e queria dizer que também era recíproco, queria ter tido mais tempo antes de contar a Chanyeol, mas agora tudo parecia perdido e a dor em seu coração não diminuía. Ele só rezava para que Chanyeol estivesse bem, mesmo que não fosse vê-lo de novo. Assim, com pensamentos perturbados em mente, adormeceu, torcendo para que o amanhã fosse mais gentil com ele. 

  


**• •**

  


Chanyeol andava novamente pelas ruas movimentadas de Seul, parecia irônico o fato de ter estado dessa mesma forma há um tempo. Porém, dessa vez, não tinha Baekhyun para dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Era inacreditável o quão sórdido o destino poderia ser, definitivamente um senso de humor questionável e negro. Quando sua vida parecia estar se ajeitando, quando tudo parecia estar ficando bem novamente, algo acontecia para provar que ele não merecia essa calmaria. 

Chanyeol era uma tempestade de pensamentos e lágrimas, não sabia dizer ao certo como estava se sentindo, só sabia que doía. Como doía. Seu celular tocava de forma insistente no bolso da calça, mas não queria atender. Poderia ser Baekhyun e, se realmente fosse, não aguentaria e, por fim, desabaria como estava querendo. 

Chanyeol parou de andar ao ver o apartamento de sua tia. Não havia percebido que havia andado tanto. Sua tia não morava tão próximo ao hospital assim. Ficou parado ali por alguns minutos sem saber o que fazer, as lágrimas teimavam em cair mesmo que as limpasse, andou de cabeça baixa até a portaria e se identificou para o porteiro que permitiu sua entrada. 

Entrou no elevador tentando segurar as lágrimas, algo havia levado o maior até ali, precisava de colo e a única pessoa em quem confiava de olhos fechados era sua tia. Ela saberia o que dizer, saberia o que fazer e tudo que Chanyeol mais precisava agora era de alguém para mostrar o caminho, porque ele se sentia muito perdido. 

Saiu do elevador e andou pelo corredor, lembrando de como Baekhyun o chamou antes de deixar aquele quarto de hospital. Sabia que o menor estava tão quebrado quanto ele, sabia que Baekhyun não havia escolhido aquilo, que era tão vítima de um destino cruel quanto ele, mas, no momento, queria apenas chorar. Queria se agarrar a alguém que não fosse deixá-lo, queria ser egoísta por alguns minutos. 

Sua tia já o esperava com a porta aberta, sabia que algo estava acontecendo com seu menino, sua intuição nunca falhava. Então, quando viu o garoto se aproximar cabisbaixo e com lágrimas nos olhos, soube que era algo ruim e não demorou para que Chanyeol desabasse. Ambos, tia e sobrinho, estavam no chão. Chanyeol chorando copiosamente toda dor que tinha em seu coração e sua tia o abraçando com força, dizendo que, independente do que tivesse acontecido, tudo ficaria bem. 

“Ele vai morrer, tia… Eu vou perdê-lo”, Chanyeol dizia entre soluços sofridos. “Ele tem câncer… Eu vou perdê-lo também”, chorava e sua tia alisava seus cabelos com calma. A vida era injusta, Chan já havia perdido tanto e, justo agora que seu menino estava voltando a sorrir, a vida tinha que lhe tirar o motivo de sua felicidade? 

“Vem, meu amor, vamos para dentro”, a mulher disse de forma calma, se levantando e trazendo Chanyeol consigo. Fechou a porta como pôde e levou o maior para dentro, colocando-o deitado em seu colo no sofá. Não sabia quanto tempo levaram ali, ela afagando os cabelos do sobrinho com cuidado, enquanto ele se acalmava e parava de chorar aos poucos.

Era tão doloroso ver seu menino naquele estado. Rezava para que ele não se deixasse abater, que ele fosse forte, não queria receber outra ligação dizendo que Chan havia tentado suicídio novamente. “Está mais calmo?”, a mulher perguntou e ele concordou, olhando para o nada. Sua cabeça não se desligava de Baekhyun deitado naquela maca, ligado a tantos fios, e tão debilitado. Tão vulnerável. “Vai me explicar melhor o que aconteceu?”, a mais velha perguntava sem parar o carinho.

“O Baekhyun…”, Chanyeol queria ser forte e contar sem precisar derrubar mais lágrimas, mas se sentia tão fraco. “Ele foi hospitalizado durante a madrugada…”, ele suspirou, fechando os olhos com força. “Câncer, você disse”, ela falou suspirando. “Ele te contou?”, perguntou e Chanyeol negou, deixando as lágrimas caírem, iniciando um choro contido. “O pai dele é o Dakho”, o mais novo sussurrou e sua tia arregalou os olhos para o sobrinho.

“O Dakho? Antigo namorado da Dahye?”, ela disse em surpresa e se recostou no sofá. “Chanyeol…”, ela não terminou. “O mundo é um lugar pequeno demais, tia Eun, e o destino é um bom filho da puta”. Chanyeol fechou os olhos com força, suspirando. A tia concordava com a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar na grande coincidência. 

Sabia que Dakho tinha um filho e que Dahye queria apresentar os dois meninos, mas nunca conseguiram tirar os planos do papel. Havia conhecido o pequeno dias depois do funeral e ele era um garoto precioso. Era triste saber que estava passando por isso. 

“Encontrei Dakho na recepção do hospital e ele me contou sobre o filho que tinha leucemia. E qual foi minha surpresa ao vê-lo entrar no quarto do Baekhyun?”, Chanyeol virou um pouco o corpo para encarar sua tia, que deixava umas lágrimas caírem. “Por que eu, tia? Já não sofri demais? Eu perdi a minha mãe… P-perdi o Kyungsoo, não tenho um pai que me ama... Por que tenho que perder o Baekhyun também?”, Chanyeol dizia entre lágrimas. 

O ar parecia não entrar, ele se encolhia cada vez mais naquele sofá. Sua tia também chorava, abraçada ao sobrinho. Seu coração doía ao vê-lo dessa forma, queria tanto ter as respostas para as perguntas do mais novo. “Chan, Deus age de formas misteriosas e, com certeza, há um motivo para tudo isso”, a mulher dizia abraçando-o apertado. “Baekhyun também está sofrendo. Ele é um garoto tão novo enfrentando uma dor tão, mas tão grande…”.

Chanyeol prestava atenção às palavras, mesmo que entre lágrimas. “Nos poucos meses em que se conheceram, ele conseguiu trazer o meu Chan sorridente de volta…”, ela continuou e sorriu, fazendo carinho no mais novo, que se sentou para encarar sua tia. “Eu não sei qual o propósito de Deus ao unir vocês, mas você tem a chance de fazer com que o restante de vida desse menino seja mágico, querido… E ele pode curar esse seu coraçãozinho tão machucado pela vida”.

Chanyeol encarava a mulher, que sorria com lágrimas nos olhos. “Não pense no que vai perder, meu amor. Pense no que pode ganhar, no que podem construir enquanto ainda vivem… Vocês tem pouco tempo, mas podem fazer desse tempo algo único, algo de vocês”, completou e viu o sobrinho voltar a chorar.

“Eu to com medo, tia. Ele não tem respondido aos tratamentos…”, Chanyeol negou com a cabeça e a tia concordou. “Então, isso diz que você não tem tempo a perder. Chanyeol, você o ama! Faça valer à pena o tempo que Deus está dando a vocês”, ela disse e o mais novo a abraçou, colocando o rosto em seu pescoço. 

Eun sempre foi uma mulher devota, sempre ia à Igreja e acreditava em propósitos. Chanyeol sempre foi o oposto, mas ali, naquela sala, ouvindo sua tia, seu coração se aqueceu e, de alguma forma, ele sabia. Precisava fazer valer à pena, queria acreditar que Deus tinha algo guardado para os dois. 

“Obrigado, tia, eu te amo!”, murmurou. “Eu também te amo, meu amor. Agora vai lá, vá atrás do Baekhyun e não perca tempo, ok?”, ela disse ao segurar o rosto do sobrinho e colar suas testas juntas. Ele concordou, se levantou e saiu do apartamento da mulher, que deixou lágrimas caírem ao se ajoelhar no chão da sala e unir suas mãos. 

“Por favor, meu Deus, cuide dessas crianças, faça com que elas entendam seu propósito. Dê a elas tempo”, a mulher dizia com os olhos fechados e torcia para que tanto Chanyeol como Baekhyun fossem fortes o suficiente para enfrentar tudo que viria pela frente. 

Chanyeol corria pelas ruas, as palavras que sua tia tinha dito martelavam em sua cabeça. Ele não sabia como iria encarar Baekhyun, mas precisava deixar o mais novo saber que estaria ao lado dele até o final. Não sabia de onde tiraria forças, mas daria um jeito. Caramba! Baekhyun era um presente de sua mãe para si e, mesmo que doesse a ideia de perdê-lo, ele tinha que estar ali. Afinal, Baek também já tinha sua cota de sofrimento e juntos poderiam passar por qualquer coisa… Certo? Era a isso que Chanyeol se agarrava. 

Chegou até o hospital ofegante e parou na recepção, dando o nome de Baekhyun, mas foi informado que o horário de visitas já havia terminado. “Por favor, eu preciso falar com ele”, Chanyeol dizia com lágrimas nos olhos. Não queria ter que esperar até o dia seguinte. “Lamento, senhor. Não há nada que podemos fazer”, a mulher disse em tom baixo, com pena de Chanyeol, que estava visivelmente abalado. 

“Chanyeol?”, ouviu dizer. “Dakho!”, exclamou ao ver o homem mais velho se aproximar com uma expressão preocupada e triste. “Eu preciso vê-lo, Dakho, por favor”, Chanyeol dizia rápido, enquanto limpava as lágrimas do rosto. Dakho suspirava. Olhou para a recepcionista, que negou com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção ao computador. 

“Fique no meu lugar durante essa noite. O quadro dele está estável por enquanto. Eu vou para casa e você cuida dele, tudo bem?”, Dakho disse e Chanyeol concordou, engolindo em seco. O homem foi até a recepcionista, explicando a troca. Como Baekhyun tinha direito a um acompanhante, a mulher imprimiu uma etiqueta com a descrição para Chanyeol. 

Dakho a colou no casaco de Chanyeol e suspirou. “Sinto muito que tenha descoberto dessa forma. Eu não imaginava que era você o garoto que meu filho gostava”, o homem disse e Chanyeol sorriu um pouco enquanto fungava. “Ele gosta de mim?”, o mais velho riu e bateu no ombro de Chanyeol. “Acho bom eu parar de dizer as coisas pelo Baekhyun. Deixe que ele fale tudo que você quer saber”. Chanyeol assentiu e Dakho se afastou, indo embora. 

Chanyeol foi a passos lentos até o elevador. Estava ansioso e nervoso para ver Baekhyun, pois sabia que havia magoado o menor ao sair de forma tão abrupta do quarto, sem explicações. Apenas havia ido embora, deixando uma imagem de que não estaria ali por ele e isso era extremamente negativo. 

Chanyeol chegou até a porta do quarto 614 pensativo, respirou fundo antes de entrar timidamente no cômodo e ver Baekhyun deitado na maca, encolhido. Seu rosto estava inchado e havia rastros de lágrimas que entregavam que o menor também havia chorado até pegar no sono. 

Seu coração falhou uma batida por saber que foi o responsável pelas lágrimas do garoto que já estava tão fragilizado. Baekhyun não precisava de mais sofrimento e ali estava ele fazendo o mais novo chorar. Chanyeol suspirou, se sentando na cadeira acolchoada ao lada da maca de Baekhyun, observando-o dormir de forma serena. Era incrível que até dormindo Baekhyun conseguisse ser tão bonito! A pintinha próxima à boca que formava um bico fofo, o rosto amassado por conta dos travesseiros... Baekhyun era como um anjo e era tão injusto que ele tivesse tão ponto tempo. 

Para Chanyeol, seu pequeno era como um espírito livre. Ele gostava de aproveitar cada pequena coisa que faziam e agora Chanyeol entendia o porquê, entendia por que Baekhyun se demorava observando as estrelas ou por que saboreava o chocolate quente com tanto gosto. Entendia por que o mais novo gostava tanto de ficar olhando pra si quando estavam juntos. Baekhyun tentava aproveitar cada minuto de sua vida, tentava guardar cada pequeno fragmento, pois não estaria ali pra sempre. 

Lágrimas já caíam dos olhos de Chanyeol novamente, como queria poder trocar de lugar com Baekhyun. Ele era uma alma tão pura, tão boa, tinha pessoas que o amavam tanto e Chanyeol era quebrado, tinha traumas e feridas que talvez não se curassem. Ademais, só tinha sua tia na vida. Chanyeol nunca quis tanto poder mudar o futuro como naquele momento, mas, já que não tinha esse poder, faria valer a pena cada minuto da vida de Baekhyun, porque conhecê-lo e amá-lo foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em sua existência. 

  


**• •**

  


Baekhyun acordou cedo naquela manhã, os raios de sol entravam pela janela, atrapalhando que conseguisse voltar a dormir. Mesmo assim, não abriu os olhos, estava tão cansado quanto na noite anterior, suas pupilas ainda ardiam do choro recente. Se sentia mais triste que nunca, não sabia dizer ao certo em que momento havia pegado no sono, mas sabia, com toda certeza, que pensava em Chanyeol, já que sua mente ficava recriando o momento que o maior havia ido embora do hospital. 

Era como um looping do qual não conseguia sair e lá estava Baekhyun querendo chorar novamente. Se encolheu na cama e soluçou. Droga, não queria se sentir assim, mas era inevitável. Amava Chanyeol e deveria ter contado desde o momento que começou a se sentir daquela forma. O maior precisava saber por ele e não por uma coincidência cruel do destino. 

Abriu os olhos molhados das lágrimas com preguiça, mas logo os arregalou ao ver o amigo meio sentado, meio deitado, dormindo no pequeno sofá que ficava ao lado da cama. Baekhyun levou uma das mãos à boca para evitar que o barulho que seu choro acordasse o mais velho, as lágrimas desciam cada vez mais e já não conseguia controlar. 

Ele voltou. Ele está aqui, era o que pensava e uma pequena chama de esperança acendeu em seu peito, pois esperava que Chanyeol não estivesse com raiva de si. Baekhyun se sentava na cama com um pouco de dificuldade, enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em descer, porém de forma mais calma.

Se levantou, puxando o suporte que segurava o soro, e se aproximou do maior. Se Chanyeol estivesse acordado, poderia ver um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que Baekhyun já havia dado. Se sentia feliz ao ver Chan ali, as lágrimas, agora de felicidade, iam cedendo, dando leveza para o coração de Baek, que batia rápido enquanto observava o amigo dormir. 

Seu olhar estava nos cabelos bagunçados e escuros do maior, os olhos fechados e um pouco inchados (acusando que o mais velho havia chorado por um tempo), o nariz um pouco grandinho e, enfim, os lábios cheinhos que faziam um bico sutil que Baekhyun desejou poder selar. 

Suspirou, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo do maior, fazendo um carinho calmo e gostoso. Não queria acordá-lo, não queria trazê-lo para aquela realidade e para a conversa que deveriam ter. Baekhyun continuou com o afago delicado até o que mais velho acordasse devagar, de forma preguiçosa. Ambos se encararam e Baek recolheu a mão rapidamente, mas foi impedido pelo mais velho, que a segurou e o puxou para um abraço afobado e repleto de sentimentos. 

Baekhyun estava sentado no colo do maior, com os olhos arregalados enquanto Chanyeol o abraçava apertado, escondendo o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do mais novo. Este, por sua vez, foi cedendo e envolveu Chanyeol com os braços, deixando um sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Soube, naquele momento, que as coisas ficariam bem, mas seu sorriso aumentou quando ouviu do maior aquilo que sempre precisara escutar.

“Me desculpa Baekhyun. Eu não vou abandonar você, nem agora e nem nunca”, Chanyeol disse sem soltar Baekhyun, que deixava as lágrimas caírem com um sorriso aliviado no rosto. O menor concordou, apertando mais Chanyeol em seus braços, o maior também chorava de forma contida. “Você voltou e isso já diz muito, Yeol”, Baekhyun sussurrou e Chanyeol sorriu. Se sentia aliviado e feliz, fez bem em ter voltado. 

“Claro que eu voltaria, Baek. Eu só fui pego de surpresa, eu...”, Chanyeol soluçou e Baek se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. “Eu…” o maior abria a boca para falar, ainda assim, não conseguia. Não sabia como dizer que estava com medo, mas que queria estar ali. Todavia, Baekhyun parecia entender, ele sempre parecia entender tudo sobre Chanyeol, como nunca ninguém conseguiu. 

Baek levou uma das mãos ao rosto do maior, que fechou os olhos para sentir o carinho. Era calmo, gostoso, eram tantas sensações em apenas um toque, que se intensificaram ao sentir os lábios do Byun nos seus. Era apenas um selar, mas que trazia todos os sentimentos que ambos os jovens vinham guardando, que tinham medo de dizer naquele momento. Se afastaram, colando as testas. Baekhyun sorria para Chanyeol, que encarava o menor em seu colo. 

“Eu queria poder fazer isso ontem, mas com tudo que aconteceu…”, Chanyeol disse se mexendo para pegar a caixinha com o anel no bolso da calça jeans. Baekhyun olhava para o maior de forma curiosa e, ao ver o objeto em suas mãos, arregalou os olhos. “Chanyeol…”, ele disse e Chan sorriu tímido, abrindo o recipiente com a joia que havia escolhido com sua tia. 

“Eu ia me confessar. Dizer que você foi e é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. E, se você aceitasse meus sentimentos, eu ia te entregar essa caixinha…”, Chanyeol dizia, enquanto Baekhyun chorava. “Baek, eu amo você. Você literalmente salvou minha vida quatro meses atrás. Você trouxe cor para os meus dias… Você…”, Chanyeol balançou a cabeça sorrindo e Baekhyun limpou os olhos com uma das mãos e sorriu - o sorriso que Chanyeol mais amava.

Era impressionante, agora que sabia sobre a condição de Baekhyun, como Baek dava os sorrisos mais sinceros e alegres que já viu. “Eu quero namorar com você Byun…”, Chanyeol disse olhando nos olhos do menor. “Chanyeol… V-você tem certeza? Eu… Você sabe”, Baekhyun disse, soluçando, e Chanyeol levou as mãos ao rosto do amigo, limpando suas lágrimas.

O maior sorriu ao beijar os olhos de Baekhyun, depois a bochecha, o nariz... até chegar aos lábios, demorando um pouquinho mais ali. “Eu não tenho certeza, Baek, mas eu quero enfrentar isso com você! Quero segurar sua mão em cada momento, te amar e fazer cada minuto valer a pena. O que acha disso?”, Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun chorava um pouco mais, enfim concordando com o maior, que sorria. 

Baekhyun estendeu a mão para Chanyeol, que colocava o anel no dedo do seu, agora, namorado. “Eu te amo, Yeol”, Baekhyun sussurrou. “Eu te amo muito mais, Baek”, Chanyeol completou, sorrindo antes de novamente colarem os lábios. Dessa vez, deixando que o selar se tornasse um beijo calmo, leve, sem segundas intenções, apenas sentimentos, apenas sensações. 

Ficaram naquele abraço, entre beijos e carinhos no sofá por longos minutos, até uma enfermeira aparecer e brigar com os dois, pois Baekhyun deveria estar na cama. E quando ela saiu, ambos se entregaram às risadas pela surpresa e repreensão. Estavam sendo apenas jovens inconsequentes, jovens apaixonados que queriam estar juntos, aproveitando cada pequeno momento que tinham. 

Baekhyun, ao deitar na cama, chegou para o lado, dando espaço para que Chanyeol deitasse ali também. Não era como se estivessem quebrando alguma regra, Baekhyun estava deitado, então não tinha nenhum mal em Chanyeol ficar ali com ele por mais tempo. Logo, o horário de visitas começaria e seu pai estaria ali.

Aliás, Chan havia explicado como conseguiu passar a noite com o menor no lugar de Dakho e Baekhyun ficou feliz que o pai tivesse feito isso para que ambos se resolvessem, mas ainda precisava contar sua história para Chanyeol. Ainda assim, queria enrolar por mais um tempo, não queria estourar aquela bolha de felicidade que haviam criado, ainda que, por mais que estivesse feliz ali, Chan quisesse saber sobre tudo.

“Acho que você precisa me contar uma história um tanto melancólica para o momento”, Chanyeol disse, deitado ao lado do menor, que suspirou ao ser puxado para o braço do mais velho. Baekhyun sorriu ao sentir os lábios de Chanyeol em sua nuca. “Temos mesmo que falar disso agora?”, o menor disse, fazendo um bico. Ambos olharam para a janela, observando a pouca luz que entrava pela persiana abaixada. 

“Não acha melhor deixarmos todos os assuntos tristes por aqui mesmo? Lá fora vamos apenas ser Baekhyun e Chanyeol, vivendo nossa vida sem pensar nas coisas ruins”, Chanyeol disse, fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro gostoso que Baekhyun tinha. O menor levou uns minutos pensando e concordou, era melhor que conversassem sobre tudo em relação ao câncer ali. Lá fora, queria apenas curtir o que podia ao lado do maior. 

“Eu tinha 18 anos quando descobri que tinha leucemia”, Baekhyun suspirou, se aconchegando mais em Chanyeol, que apertava o mais novo, lhe passando confiança. “Eu não aceitei muito bem a notícia. Lembra que eu disse que eu já tinha sido bem revoltado com a vida?”, Chanyeol concordou ao ouvir o mais novo. “Foi nessa época. Eu comecei a ter um péssimo relacionamento com meu pai. Não queria ouvi-lo, não queria aceitar o tratamento.” 

Baekhyun suspirou, era extremamente doloroso lembrar do primeiro ano que descobriu sobre o câncer. “Parecia mentira que eu também teria o mesmo destino que minha mãe teve quando eu ainda era criança. Aquele foi, definitivamente, o pior ano das nossas vidas. Eu cometi inúmeros erros, eu fiz muita merda…”, Baekhyun riu sem humor e Chanyeol beijou sua nuca, estava ali pelo seu pequeno e nada mudaria aquilo. 

“Consegue entender a piada que o destino estava fazendo? Meu pai perdeu a esposa pro câncer. Perdeu a namorada para um acidente de carro e vai perder o filho também”, Baekhyun disse com a voz embargada e Chanyeol se segurou para não chorar, precisava passar força para o menor, precisavam falar sobre isso, colocar as cartas na mesa para que seguissem em frente. 

“Ele viu minha mãe definhar, Chanyeol. Eu vi minha mãe definhar… Pensar que eu passaria pelas mesmas coisas que ela, isso enlouquece qualquer um”, Baekhyun balançou a cabeça e levou uma das mãos aos olhos, limpando as lágrimas. “Fiquei um ano sem fazer os tratamentos, sentindo raiva de tudo e de todos. Perdi tanto tempo…”, ele suspirou e olhou Chanyeol, que fazia carinho em seus cabelos, prestando atenção em sua história sem o julgar, apenas o consolando.

“No ano seguinte eu comecei os tratamentos, eu me reconectei com meu pai e amigos. As coisas foram voltando aos eixos. Eu estava bem, o tratamento estava funcionando e eu estava voltando a ser feliz”, Chanyeol sorriu de lado e segurou a mão do menor entrelaçando seus dedos. 

“Mas nada é perfeito, não é? As coisas pioraram, passamos a tentar outros tratamentos, mas nada estava adiantando muito. Funcionava apenas por um tempo”, Baekhyun suspirou. “Então, aqui estou eu, tentando mais um tratamento e torcendo para que dessa vez dê certo”, Baekhyun olhou para Chanyeol que sorriu, se aproximando e selando os lábios aos do menor. 

“Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Baek. Agora mais do que nunca, sabe? Você passou por tanto e, ainda assim, consegue dar os sorrisos mais bonitos que já vi uma pessoa dar”, o maior fez um carinho no rosto do Byun, que sorriu tímido. “Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço e eu te amo!”.

Ambos os garotos sorriram, voltando a selar os lábios, dando início a um beijo calmo, sem malícia, contendo todos os mais leves sentimentos. Chanyeol e Baekhyun foram quebrados de inúmeras formas diferentes, eles tinham tudo para se entregarem cada vez mais, mas não estavam sozinhos.

Chanyeol agora tinha Baekhyun, que emprestava toda sua força para o rapaz mais velho, e Baekhyun agora tinha Chanyeol, que iria amá-lo das formas mais bonitas que sempre sonhou, sendo o resto de força que o menor precisava. Estavam juntos agora e, mesmo o destino tendo sido um pouco injusta e cruel, eles estavam determinados a aproveitar cada pequeno sopro de vida que tinham pela frente. 

  


**• •**

  


Baekhyun desempacotava uma caixa na cozinha quando Chanyeol passou por ele trazendo uma outra caixa, um pouco menor que as outras e colocou ao lado do mais novo, que se ergueu para fuxicar. “Essa é a última”, Chanyeol disse com um sorriso animado, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir enquanto voltava ao trabalho. 

Fazia três meses desde que conversaram no hospital sobre a condição do menor e, se já eram inseparáveis antes disso, agora, então, viviam grudados. Era difícil ver Chanyeol longe de Baekhyun e vice versa. Na noite seguinte à conversa dos dois, Baekhyun teve alta e pôde, finalmente, voltar para casa. Teria que comparecer pelo menos duas vezes da semana ao hospital para o novo tratamento e Chanyeol logo se ofereceu para levá-lo, fazendo Dakho rir e agradecer. 

Era um fim de tarde gostoso e Baekhyun estava ajudando Chanyeol com a mudança do maior, que havia criado coragem para sair da casa do pai. Ele havia contado a Baekhyun sobre a conversa com o mais velho, que não se opôs à mudança, desde que não se atrasasse com seus compromissos na empresa. Para o mais novo, aquele era o primeiro passo para Chanyeol voltar a ter o controle sobre sua própria vida, mesmo que desconfiasse que o Sr. Park não fosse abrir mão de controlar a vida do filho de forma tão fácil. 

Baekhyun abriu a última caixa, vendo que todos os itens eram do banheiro, sorriu se levantando e viu Chanyeol mexendo no notebook em cima da mesa, conferindo e-mails. O menor colocou a caixa em cima da bancada e se aproximou do maior, abraçando-o por trás. “É domingo, Yeol. Não precisa responder e-mails agora”, Baekhyun disse, beijando as costas do maior, que sorriu, largando o notebook de lado e se virando para abraçar o menor.

“E amanhã é segunda, amor. Eu só não quero dar motivos para o meu pai dizer que me mudar foi uma péssima ideia”, Chanyeol disse suspirando e Baekhyun levou as mãos até o rosto do maior, fazendo um carinho. “Eu sei, mas tente não pensar nisso. Você não tem feito nada de errado para ele dizer algo”, o menor disse e se colocou na ponta dos pés para selar os lábios do maior, que sorriu. 

“Sinto que não é a única coisa que está te incomodando. Quer falar sobre?”, Baekhyun se soltou de Chanyeol para cruzar os braços, ergueu a sobrancelha e o mais velho riu, balançando a cabeça. Era impressionante como Baekhyun o conhecia, sabia dizer cada pequena coisinha sobre o maior: quando estava mentindo, quando estava triste… Definitivamente, era a pessoa que mais o conhecia depois de sua mãe.

“Tenho pensado na minha mãe ultimamente, pensado que não tenho ninguém para te apresentar, além da minha tia. E, antes que diga, meu pai não é uma opção”, Chanyeol disse ao ver que o maior ia falar algo. Baekhyun revirou os olhos e sorriu. Chanyeol também o conhecia como a palma da mão. “Ainda assim, ele é seu pai”, o menor disse fazendo um carinho no braço de Chanyeol. 

“Você sabe que ele não vai me afastar de você!”, Baekhyun disse com um bico, que foi prontamente mordido pelo mais velho, fazendo Baekhyun rir e dar um tapa fraco em Chanyeol. Este, sorrindo, se apoiou na mesa, puxando o mais novo pela cintura. “Ele já fez isso uma vez, Baek. Não quero que ele tente nada com você”, o maior disse, beijando a testa de Baekhyun. 

“Como assim ele já fez isso, Yeol? O que você não me contou?”, Baekhyun disse preocupado, fazendo carinho em Chanyeol, que suspirou. “Vamos pra sala?”, o maior disse e o menor concordou. Chan segurou o mais novo pela mão e o levou até o cômodo. Ambos sentaram no sofá, exceto pelo fato de que Baek que se sentou no colo do namorado.Sentia que era uma história dolorosa para o maior, então queria ficar grudado em seu grandão, não queria vê-lo triste por conta das crueldades do pai. 

“Eu tive um namorado uma vez… Não durou muito, tenho minhas dúvidas se ele me amou em algum momento”, o maior suspirou. “Ele curava gastronomia do lado de onde eu estudo, ficamos juntos por mais ou menos seis meses, até que ele me mandou uma mensagem terminando tudo” Baekhyun arregalou os olhos com a frieza que o tal garoto havia terminado com Chanyeol. Como era possível alguém ser assim? Mesmo que não o amasse, ainda assim era um ser humano, ninguém deveria agir dessa forma. 

“Alguns meses depois, eu fui ao escritório do meu pai, para pegar uns documentos da empresa, e tinha um envelope com fotos do Kyungsoo. Fotos da gente juntos na faculdade. Eu coloquei meu pai contra a parede naquele dia. Park ofereceu dinheiro e uma viagem com um curso de renome em outro país para ele, e bom, Kyungsoo aceitou. Meu namorado me trocou. Ignorou tudo que eu sentia por ele e foi embora… Então, eu sei do que meu pai é capaz, Baek. Eu-“ Baekhyun colocou os lábios dos dois interrompendo o maior.

“Primeiro, eu não sou o Kyungsoo. Segundo, não existe nada nesse mundo que faça eu me afastar de você, não tenho nada a perder Chanyeol. Terceiro, eu te amo…”, Baekhyun segurou o rosto do maior, olhando em seus olhos. “Ninguém vai tirar você de mim. Não enquanto eu estiver vivo, pelo menos”, Baekhyun sussurrou a última parte e Chanyeol fechou os olhos com força, colando as festas. “Não diz isso, Baek… Sabe que nem depois. Nada vai me tirar de você”, o maior disse, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir concordando. 

Ambos estavam descobrindo o que era amar e ser amado juntos. Independente de experiências passadas, eles, pela primeira vez, estavam sabendo o que era se entregar pra alguém de corpo e alma. Chanyeol iniciou um beijo, mas foi Baekhyun quem pediu passagem com a língua e, em minutos, o beijo calmo foi ganhando urgência. As mãos se descontrolavam pelos corpos, Chanyeol puxando Baekhyun para mais perto, enquanto o menor segurava os cabelos do namorado de forma possessiva. 

Logo, as blusas estavam no chão, Baekhyun respirava ofegante enquanto Chanyeol descia os lábios por seu pescoço, até alcançar seu peitoral e envolver o mamilo rosado com a boca. O menor gemeu baixo no colo do maior, nunca havia ido tão longe, mas com Chanyeol ele queria. Baekhyun queria ter todas as suas primeiras vezes ao lado do mais velho, queria partir sabendo que foi amado de todas as formas que conhecia, queria que Chanyeol decorasse cada pedaço seu, pois Baekhyun não queria ser esquecido.

Baekhyun sentiu o baixo ventre formigar conforme o namorado investia o quadril sobre sua bunda, ainda estavam com as calças, mas podia sentir Chanyeol duro e estar sentado sobre o membro do maior lhe causava arrepios. Num ímpeto de coragem, o menor começou a rebolar no colo do mais velho, que fechou os olhos com força apertando a cintura de Baekhyun, aproximando, se fosse possível, ainda mais os corpos. 

Baekhyun sorriu ao ver Chanyeol rendido pelo prazer, estava cada vez mais quente, queriam cada vez mais um do outro. O maior levou as mãos para a bunda de Baekhyun, por baixo da calça, apertando-a com força, fazendo o namorado gemer contido e arquear um pouco as costas. “Yeol…”, Baekhyun gemeu baixinho e Chanyeol sorriu, amava a forma que o apelido saía de forma manhosa da boca do namorado. 

Baekhyun abriu o zíper do parceiro de forma apressada e Chanyeol sorriu com o desespero do menor, mas não podia negar que estava da mesma forma. Fez o mesmo com a calça do Byun, que levantou apenas para tirá-las, e Chanyeol aproveitou o momento para jogar a sua longe, antes que Baekhyun se sentasse em seu colo novamente.

O maior o pegou no colo enquanto beijava seu pescoço com uma calma que não condizia com o que sentiam no momento. Baekhyun circulou a cintura do mais velho, que o pressionou na parede do corredor que dava acesso aos quartos. Voltaram a se beijar com pressa, mas ainda era palpável o carinho e amor que os dois colocavam em cada ato. “Você vai me deixar louco, Baek”, Chanyeol sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do menor, que se arrepiou ao ter o lóbulo da orelha mordido.

Baekhyun sorriu ao olhar nos olhos do namorado e selou os lábios do mesmo devagar. “Posso dizer o mesmo, Yeol… Você me deixa quente…”, o menor sussurrou a última parte e rebolou contra o pênis de Chanyeol, que gemeu apertando Baekhyun em seus braços. Chanyeol acelerou os passos com Baek em seu colo até o quarto. Ter o mais novo rebolando justamente naquela região estava o deixando maluco. Queria provar Baekhyun, fazer dele seu. 

Baek desceu do colo do maior apenas para empurrá-lo na cama e subir sobre ele, enquanto sorria de forma sugestiva. Chanyeol estava adorando ver esse lado do Byun e sorriu para o namorado, que sentou em seu membro, fazendo Chanyeol fechar os olhos e suspirar forte. Byun começou a rebolar de forma lenta sobre o maior, que gemia arrastado, apertando cada vez mais a cintura do namorado, incentivando-o a continuar daquela forma.

Se Baekhyun queria que Chanyeol perdesse o controle, ele estava conseguindo. O maior se virou na cama, levando Baekhyun consigo. Não havia separado os corpos. Mordia o pescoço do menor com devoção, enquanto tirava a cueca do outro de forma apressada. Baekhyun era lindo, arriscaria dizer que a pessoa mais linda que já havia visto, e dizia como um todo, pois ele era perfeito de todas as formas possíveis. 

Chanyeol desceu, beijando o peitoral de Baekhyun com toda uma devoção, queria que fosse a melhor noite para o mais novo, queria que pudessem tatuar aquele momento para nunca se esquecerem. Baekhyun gemia e se contorcia na cama a cada novo beijo do mais velho por seu corpo. Sem a cueca, seu pênis dava guinadas livremente, que não passou despercebido para Chanyeol, que segurou o membro do namorado pela base, iniciando uma masturbação lenta. 

“Chany-”, Baekhyun queria gemer o nome do maior, mas não conseguia, ter o mais velho lhe tocando era muito para sua sanidade. Fechou os olhos, se permitindo gemer mais alto ao sentir a boca quente de Chanyeol envolver seu membro. Céus, estava enlouquecendo. Poderia facilmente gozar só com o mais velho lhe chupando. 

“Você é maravilhoso, Byun Baekhyun”, o mais velho disse, ao parar de chupar o namorado, mas não parou de masturbar o menor em momento nenhum. Baekhyun sorriu ao morder o lábio e pegou uma das mãos de Chanyeol, levando dois dedos do mais velho à boca. 

O maior encarava o menor com um sorriso sugestivo que poderiam dizer muitas coisas. Seu membro, que ainda estava coberto, doía. Seu baixo ventre repuxava ao sentir a língua do Byun em seus dedo. E ver a bagunça que era seu namorado, jogado em sua cama, com a respiração ofegante e os cabelos bagunçados, não ajudava nada com o tesão que sentia. 

Chanyeol tirou os dedos de Baekhyun e o beijou, as línguas se encontravam do lado de fora da boca, criando mais tensão entre os dois jovens naquele quarto quente. Durante o beijo, Chanyeol levou um dos dedos até o interior de Baekhyun, colocou devagar e o menor se remexeu um pouco incomodado. Não era sua primeira vez, mas Chanyeol era tão cuidadoso consigo que parecia que poderia quebrar a qualquer momento, logo o segundo dedo foi colocado, fazendo Baekhyun gemer o nome do maior mais alto e Chanyeol sorriu, o gemidos de Baekhyun se tornaram facilmente sua música favorita do mundo todo. 

Quando viu que o menor já estava acostumado, tirou os dedos e se levantou da cama, tirando sua cueca e observando Baekhyun, que o olhava com um sorriso. “O que foi?”, Chanyeol perguntou, andando até o criado mudo e pegando um pote de lubrificante e uma camisinha. “Nada. Só tô admirando o homem lindo que eu tenho…”, Baekhyun disse com um sorriso e Chanyeol riu, subindo por cima do Byun, que levou as mãos ao pescoço do maior, fazendo um carinho. 

“Eu te amo, Yeol”, Baekhyun disse, olhando nos olhos de Chanyeol, que selou os lábios do menor e sorriu. “Eu também te amo, meu amor”, o maior disse e Baekhyun sorriu com os olhos brilhando. Chanyeol ficou de joelho na cama e abriu o pote de lubrificante, colocando um pouco nos dedos e levando até a entrada do Byun, que gemeu contido ao sentir os dedos de Park com o líquido gelado. 

Mexeu os dedos no interior do menor até ser o suficiente e vestiu a camisinha sob o olhar observador de Baekhyun. Logo, despejou o líquido em seu membro, com uma masturbação lenta. “Pronto?”, o maior perguntou, se colocando entre as pernas do Byun, que concordou mordendo os lábios. Chanyeol foi colocando o membro devagar, sentindo o quão apertado e quente seu pequeno era. Baekhyun gemeu, uma mistura de dor e prazer por sentir Chanyeol tão duro e pulsante dentro de si. 

Esperaram alguns minutos para Baekhyun se acostumar com a invasão e não demorou para que o menor rebolasse contra Chanyeol, como um sinal para que o mais velho começasse com os movimentos. Minutos depois, Chanyeol e Baekhyun eram apenas gemidos. O maior investia contra Baekhyun, que gemia alto o nome do namorado. Chanyeol segurava as mãos de Baekhyun sobre a cabeça do mesmo, as mãos entrelaçadas, as respirações ofegantes que se tornavam apenas uma ao se beijarem. 

Os dois estavam perdidos em sensações, estavam sentindo tudo de forma intensa demais, estavam se amando como nunca imaginaram na vida, estavam sendo um só e amando cada pequeno estímulo. Baekhyun foi o primeiro a atingir seu ápice, gemendo o nome de Chanyeol o mais alto que podia e, enquanto seu corpo sofria os espasmos pelo orgasmo recente, o maior começou a investir mais rápido e mais forte, fazendo com que Baekhyun tremesse cada vez mais, o que fez com que sua entrada se contraísse e Chanyeol finalmente gozasse, mordendo o pescoço do menor. 

Estavam em uma bolha, aproveitando aquele momento pós orgasmo, onde os corpos estavam sensíveis demais e as respirações iam voltando a normal. Baekhyun estava de olhos fechados, mas sorria. Seu coração batia rápido e Chanyeol sorriu, havia saído de dentro do menor e estava deitado com a cabeça no peitoral do namorado, ouvindo cada batida do coração de Baekhyun. Não sabiam que horas eram, não sabiam se fazia frio ou calor do lado de fora daquele quarto.

Chanyeol se levantou apenas para jogar fora a camisinha e se deitou novamente ao lado do menor, que se encolheu entre os braços do maior, sorrindo enquanto beijava o rosto do mesmo. “Precisamos de um banho, Baek”, Chanyeol disse, alisando as costas do menor com a ponta dos dedos, causando arrepios na pele sensível de Baekhyun, que sorria. “Não podemos ficar aqui só mais pouquinho?”. o menor disse e olhou Chanyeol, que concordou com um sorriso antes de selar os lábios do namorado.

“Dorme aqui hoje?”, o mais velho perguntou entre selinhos. “Achei que isso já estava óbvio quando começamos tudo isso”, Baekhyun falou de forma divertida e Chanyeol riu, revirando os olhos. “Bobo!”, ele disse e sorriu. A verdade era que Chanyeol nunca esteve tão feliz assim, nunca havia feito amor dessa forma. Sim, amor. Já havia feito sexo, mas nada se comparava àquela hora de prazer com Baekhyun, então era fácil concluir que nunca havia de fato feito amor. 

“Baek, posso perguntar uma coisa que talvez possa te assustar um pouco, mas eu quero perguntar, porque eu acho que é o certo e eu to nervoso de perguntar isso e-”, Baekhyun selou os lábios de Chanyeol, o interrompendo. Sempre que o maior ficava nervoso, ele começava a falar rápido e não chegava a lugar nenhum. “Respira, amor!”, o menor disse e riu do maior, que dava um sorriso tímido. “Pode perguntar, eu não mordo”, Baekhyun disse, deitando sobre o peitoral do maior, olhando-o nos olhos. “Morde sim…”, Chanyeol disse com um bico e levou um tapa de Baekhyun, que fingiu indignação da fala do maior, que gargalhou. 

“Tá bem, tá bem… Desculpa, você não morde”, Chanyeol disse e o Byun revirou os olhos, mas logo sorriu, fazendo carinho no maior. “Você não quer… Morar aqui? Comigo?”, Chanyeol disse coçando a nuca, tímido, e fazendo carinho no menor com a outra mão. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e continuou encarando Chanyeol. Não havia traços de brincadeira na pergunta do maior. “Tá falando sério, Yeol?”, Baekhyun perguntou, se sentando na cama e puxando o edredom. 

“Porque eu brincaria com isso, Baek? Eu te amo…” o mais velho também se sentou e segurou as mãos de Baekhyun, que olhava para elas com os dedos entrelaçados e, logo, para Chanyeol. “Você tem certeza? Não cedo demais? Eu-”, tentou indagar. “Baek… Eu amo você. E a única certeza que tenho é que quero estar com você até o final. Não quero perder tempo, porque é a única coisa que não temos é isso: tempo a perder”, Chanyeol disse e puxou Baekhyun para seu colo, o menor enrolado no edredom grosso parecia uma bolinha. 

“O que me diz?” Chanyeol encarava Baekhyun, que sorriu. Não soube dizer em que momento as lágrimas começaram a cair, mas estavam ali. Chanyeol sorriu ao limpar o rosto do menor. Estavam dando passos importantes juntos, muitos os chamariam de loucos, mas não ligavam. Queriam viver a intensidade desse amor enquanto podiam, queriam ser felizes mesmo com as dificuldades que ainda iriam enfrentar. 

Baekhyun queria viver tudo que podia e Chanyeol queria realizar todos os sonhos do seu pequeno - e ele faria de tudo para que Baekhyun continuasse sorrindo e criando as melhores memórias ao seu lado. Baekhyun era o infinito de Chanyeol. Chanyeol era tudo que Baekhyun precisava. 

  


**• •**

  


Não foi surpresa nenhuma para Dakho quando, um mês depois, Chanyeol aparecer em sua casa, junto ao seu filho, pedindo permissão para que Baekhyun morasse consigo. Claro que o homem mais velho precisou pensar sobre isso, não que não gostasse de Chanyeol, sempre teve muito carinho pelo garoto que foi como um filho para si durante o relacionamento com Dahye, mas sabia como o pai de Chanyeol era, ouviu muitas histórias absurdas da mulher e ver seu próprio filho entrando nesse mundo lhe causava medo.

Ainda assim, não queria privar Baekhyun de viver a própria vida. Era um homem feito, no final das contas, e ele merecia ter momentos bons e memoráveis ao lado do namorado. Então, apenas pediu que os dois fossem responsáveis o suficiente para essa nova etapa e deu a benção para os jovens na semana seguinte ao pedido. Afinal, também não era como se Baekhyun já não vivesse na casa de Chanyeol durante o mês que se passou. 

Era muito bom lembrar do dia que o mais velho abençoou o relacionamento deles e deu permissão para que Chanyeol levasse seu menino e o fizesse feliz. Chanyeol estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do restaurante de Dakho, onde Baekhyun trabalhava, ele observava o namorado atendendo à mesa junto de Jongin, com quem havia feito bastante amizade graças ao mais novo. 

“Já decidiu o que vai querer?”, Jongin perguntou, olhando sugestivo para Chanyeol, que não tirava os olhos de Baekhyun. “Ele não está no cardápio sabe…”, o garoto disse, fazendo Chanyeol revirar os olhos e rir. “Você é muito engraçadinho, Jongin”, Baekhyun disse, se aproximando e se sentando no colo de Chanyeol, para, depois, selar seus lábios.

“Oi, amor”, o menor disse e Chanyeol sorriu. “O que quer comer hoje?”, Baekhyun disse, se levantando ao ver seu pai olhar para eles de cara feia. Riram da cara do homem, que apenas revirou os olhos e voltou para a cozinha. “É difícil acreditar que você sai lá do centro pra vir pra cá, só pra ver o Baekhyun na sua hora do almoço. Vocês moram juntos tem um mês!”, Jongin disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo os dois amigos rirem. 

Chanyeol deu de ombros e puxou Baekhyun para um abraço, deixando a cabeça na barriga do menor, que fazia um carinho nos cabelos do Park. “Se você nunca se apaixonou, nada pode falar, Nini”, Baekhyun disse, mostrando a língua para o maior. “Amor, vou pedir pro papai fazer Haejang-guk, tudo bem? Peço bastante porque aí aproveito e levo pra casa”, o menor sorriu, selando os lábios do namorado, que concordou. 

Chan viu o namorado se afastar e sorriu, abobalhado. “Meu deus… Que o bichinho passe longe de mim. Fecha a boca antes que entre mosca, Chanyeol”, Jongin disse, revirando os olhos, e saiu rindo em direção ao casal que havia acabado de entrar no estabelecimento. 

Devidamente almoçado, Chanyeol se levantou para se despedir do namorado, que terminava de entregar a comida em uma das mesas. Baekhyun foi até o maior, que sorriu, selando os lábios rapidamente. “Já vai?”, o menor perguntou e Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça. “Tenho que pegar um táxi ainda. Então, se eu não quiser me atrasar, tenho que ir”, Chanyeol disse com um biquinho que Baekhyun prontamente mordeu. “Nós vamos nos ver em casa, seu bobo”, disse brincando e o mais velho riu. “Eu te amo, Yeol”, Baekhyun disse, olhando nos olhos de Chanyeol, que sorriu. “Eu te amo mais”. 

Ambos os garotos se beijaram de forma breve e se separaram, Baekhyun para atender uma outra mesa e Chanyeol indo à porta, quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. “Vou precisar ir no centro pegar material. Quer uma carona pra empresa?”, Dakho veio na direção do maior com as chaves em mãos. “Não vou te atrapalhar?”, o garoto perguntou, vendo o mais velho colocar as mãos em seu ombro e irem em direção ao carro. “Não é nenhum incomodo, garoto”, o homem disse, entrando no carro junto a Chanyeol, que acenou para Baekhyun. O jovem se sentia bem em ver como a relação do namorado com seu pai era boa, ele se sentia completo pela primeira vez em muito tempo. 

“Baek, vou colocar o lixo lá atrás e queria aproveitar para comprar aquele remédio, consegue dar conta?”, Jongin apareceu na porta da cozinha com sacos em mãos. “Está vazio, Nini, pode ir tranquilo”, o menor disse sorrindo e Jongin saiu pela porta de trás. Baekhyun foi até a última mesa que atendeu para receber o pagamento, então foi para trás do caixa e se encostou ali por um momento. Suas pernas estavam doendo mais nos últimos dias e se sentia mais cansado. Não queria preocupar o namorado e nem seu pai, então não dizia muito. Queria continuar trabalhando, queria continuar fazendo as coisas normalmente e não se sentir inválido. 

Alguns minutos se passaram e Baekhyun agora estava sozinho no restaurante. Jongin ainda não havia voltado, então se permitiu sair de trás do balcão para se sentar um pouco. Assim, poderia descansar e se sentir melhor para continuar ajudando o pai, pelo menos, até antes do horário que Chanyeol saía da empresa. Gostava de chegar antes do mais velho para poder mimá-lo um pouco. Afinal, sabia que o maior chegava extremamente cansado e irritado por causa do pai. 

O sino da porta tocou e Baekhyun olhou um homem na casa dos cinquenta anos entrar, muito bem arrumado. Se levantou apressado, olhando o desconhecido, que lhe estudava dos pés a cabeça. “Seja bem vindo! Pode se sentar onde quiser, senhor. Já vou te trazer o cardápio”, Baekhyun disse com um sorriso e foi até o balcão, pegando o cardápio com as opções de comida e entregando ao homem mais velho.

Byun pegou um bloquinho que estava no bolso do avental e sorriu para o cliente, que o encarava. “Você é Byun Baekhyun?”, o homem perguntou e o mais novo o olhou confuso. “O senhor me conhece?”, indagou. “Sente-se, por favor. Gostaria de conversar com você”, o homem disse sério, colocando o cardápio de lado, mas Baekhyun não se mexeu, apenas continuou encarando-o.

“Você é a aberração que namora meu filho”, disse sem encarar o garoto que arregalava os olhos. Não sabia o que o deixava mais surpreso, a forma como foi chamado ou do pai de Chanyeol estar ali, querendo conversar consigo. Baekhyun engoliu a seco e não soube o que respondeu ao homem, costumava ter a língua afiada para quando o humilhavam, mas não soube dizer nada e apenas se sentou na frente do homem, que passou a encará-lo sério. 

“Quero que se afaste de Chanyeol. Acredito que você me entenda, Baekhyun”, o homem pegou um guardanapo e começou a dobrá-lo enquanto Baekhyun apenas observava. “Você parece ser um rapaz inteligente, assim como aquele outro… Qual era o nome mesmo?” perguntou para si mesmo, mas se surpreendeu em ter o garoto respondendo. “Kyungsoo”, Baekhyun sussurrou. “Isso! Kyungsoo”, o Sr. Park sorriu e voltou a dobrar o guardanapo com calma. 

“Veja, Baekhyun, você tem uma vida um tanto medíocre. Kyungsoo tinha uma vida melhor e foi inteligente em aceitar minha proposta. Então, acredito que você também tomará a decisão certa”, o homem encarou Baekhyun, que segurava o avental com força por debaixo da mesa. Queria chorar da forma que o pai de Chanyeol falava sobre si e sua vida sem ao menos conhecê-lo, mas não conseguia retrucar, se sentia vulnerável.

”O que gosta de fazer? Quais seus sonhos para o futuro? Posso lhe dar o que quiser. Dinheiro. O curso em qualquer faculdade do mundo”, Sr. Park sorriu e se recostou na cadeira. “Você só precisa se afastar do Chanyeol. Ele é um garoto bobo, não sabe o que quer e eu preciso colocá-lo no caminho certo. Me importo demais com Chanyeol. Você, assim como o Kyungsoo, foi só uma diversão e ele-”, o homem se assustou com Baekhyun, que levantou de forma abrupta, batendo as mãos na mesa.

Ele deixava as lágrimas caírem, mas seu olhar era raiva. Não gostava de odiar alguém, não gostava se sentir raiva, mas estava sentindo e odiava aquele homem com tudo o que podia. Nunca duvidou das coisas que Chanyeol disse sobre o mais velho, mas acreditava que Park não era tão ruim assim. No entanto, agora dava total razão à raiva acumulada do namorado. 

“Se importa com o Chanyeol?”, Baekhyun riu sem humor, finalmente havia achado sua voz para enfrentar aquele homem que tinha a coragem dizer se importar com o próprio filho. “Você só se importa consigo mesmo, Sr Park. Você só liga para o dinheiro e, sabe, a vida é muito mais que isso”, o garoto disse, encarando o homem que nada falava. “Seu filho é uma pessoa maravilhosa e não merece tê-lo como pai. E não merecia Kyungsoo também, que aceitou um acordo absurdo desses”, Baekhyun se apoiou na mesa, olhando nos olhos arregalados do mais velho. 

“Eu não vou me afastar de Chanyeol. Pode me chamar de burro, aberração ou qualquer coisa. Pode me humilhar, dizer o que quiser, pode até mesmo me ameaçar. Já vi muitos dramas para saber que isso só gera sofrimento para os lados envolvidos e nunca leva a nada”, Baekhyun se ergueu, saindo de perto da mesa e deixando o homem para trás.

“Está cometendo um erro, Baekhyun. Eu posso transformar a sua vida, a vida de quem você ama um inferno”, Sr Park disse se levantando e ajeitando o paletó. Ele fazia sua ameaça de forma calma, mas ainda cheia de raiva. Baekhyun se virou para o homem e riu enquanto cruzava os braços. 

“Vá em frente. Eu não tenho nada a perder, nem aqueles que amo. Estou morrendo, Sr Park. Nessa etapa da minha vida, não tem muita coisa com a qual me importe”, declarou. O homem arregalou os olhos. “Então vá e faça o que achar melhor, eu sei lutar muito bem”, Baekhyun disse sério.

“Você deveria ser um bom pai e priorizar a felicidade do seu filho, deveria amá-lo e ser presente de forma positiva na vida dele. Uma coisa que aprendi com o câncer, Sr Park, é que, no final, a gente só tem isso. Não é dinheiro, não é beleza. É amor. São as pessoas que amamos ao nosso lado. E eu tenho pena do seu final. Espero, de coração, que não acabe sozinho”, Baekhyun disse as últimas palavras com mais calma. 

O homem não olhava mais para Baekhyun, olhava para qualquer lugar daquele restaurante. Nunca alguém o havia desafiado antes, então apenas se virou e saiu. Baekhyun soltou o ar que nem sabia estar prendendo e suas pernas finalmente falharam, o levando ao chão. O garoto começou a chorar pelo nervosismo e apertar o avental com força. Céus, nem em um milhão de anos imaginou que passaria por algo assim. 

“Baekhyun!”, Jongin se jogou no chão ao lado do amigo que, ao sentir os braços em seu redor, começou a chorar mais. “O que aconteceu? Está sentindo algo?”, perguntava nervoso, passando a mão por Baek, conferindo se ele estava bem. Baekhyun negava e respirava fundo, tentando se controlar e não deixar Jongin entrar em pânico. 

“Vou ligar pro Chanyeol”, o maior ia se levantar, mas foi impedido por Baekhyun, que falou alto até demais. “Não! Não liga pra ele… Eu to bem, eu só preciso…”, o menor tentava dizer e Jongin concordou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo do menor em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. Precisaram apenas alguns minutos para que Baekhyun voltasse ao normal. Jongin já havia ajudado o amigo a levantar e colocá-lo sentado na cadeira, além de ter pegado um pouco de água para o menor. 

“Vai me contar o que aconteceu?”, Jongin perguntou, se sentando ao lado do amigo. Havia fechado o restaurante para que não precisasse forçar Baek a trabalhar e poder dar suporte ao mais novo. “O pai do Chanyeol esteve aqui... “, Byun sussurrou e olhou para Jongin, que arregalava os olhos. “Ele é horrível, Nini. Como pode um pai ser assim?”, Jongin suspirou “Sabemos que é possível, meu pai me expulsou de casa por ser gay”, o maior disse e Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. 

“É diferente. O pai dele o quer para seguir com os negócios da empresa, quer controlá-lo, quer vê-lo infeliz sob do próprio teto”, Baekhyun fechou os olhos com força. “Não conte a ele, tudo bem?”, Jongin arregalou os olhos novamente. “Você tá louco, Byun? Vocês são praticamente casados. Você precisa contar, Baek”, o maior disse e Baekhyun suspirou. 

“Eu sei, mas não posso fazer ele se indispor com o pai dele. Ele está feliz, Nini, até se matriculou na faculdade de música ontem. Tenho medo de vê-lo regredir por temor de que o pai faça algo comigo ou sei lá”. Ambos os amigos suspiraram. “Tudo bem, Baek. Agora vamos, vou te levar em casa”, Jongin disse, se levantando, e Baekhyun sorriu. “Sabe que posso pegar um táxi”, o menor disse e o amigo revirou os olhos. “Aham, o médico disse que você não pode ter altas emoções. Acho que, por hoje, já foi o suficiente. 

Os dois riram e saíram do estabelecimento. Baekhyun deixou uma mensagem para seu pai, informando que estava se sentindo cansado e que Jongin havia fechado o restaurante para levá-lo em casa. Não era uma mentira, de fato. Estava mais cansado que antes, sua cabeça pesava cada vez mais e tinha certeza que, assim que chegasse no apartamento e deitasse na cama, iria apagar. Iria contar para Chanyeol sobre o encontro, mas não agora, não hoje. Ele não precisava saber, não se afastaria do maior e não deixaria que ninguém o magoasse novamente - mesmo que fosse o pai do Chanyeol.

Um mês se passou e não havia sinais do Sr Park. Até mesmo Chanyeol estava estranhando o comportamento do pai. O homem estava consideravelmente quieto durante os dias na empresa, além de não ficar na cabeça do mais novo sobre possíveis encontros e, por Deus, Chanyeol quase cuspiu seu café quando o pai o elogiou pela primeira vez depois de uma reunião. 

Seria um sinal dos fins dos tempos? Baekhyun achava estranho o comportamento do mais velho. Ainda não havia contado a Chanyeol sobre a visita do homem ao restaurante, então estava preocupado com o que ele poderia estar armando, mas não podia mentir e dizer que não estava aproveitando daquela calmaria. Chanyeol chegava mais leve e até feliz em casa, e por Deus, foi maravilhoso vê-lo sorrir ao contar sobre o pai tê-lo elogiado e parabenizado. Mesmo que tentasse mostrar que não se afetou tanto assim, era perceptível que aquilo o havia feito bem. Querendo ou não, Chanyeol era só um garoto que, no fundo, desejava que o pai lhe desse amor e carinho. 

Baekhyun estava deitado no sofá da sala, estava febril, portanto, sentia-se completamente indisposto. Já havia ligado para Chanyeol e avisado sobre a febre e o cansaço, o mais velho disse que sairia mais cedo da empresa e que logo estaria em casa. Chanyeol odiava deixar o namorado sozinho quando o mesmo não se sentia bem, tinha medo que o menor desmaiasse ou algo pior pudesse acontecer. 

A campainha do apartamento tocou e Baekhyun olhou confuso para a porta. Não estava esperando ninguém e Chanyeol tinha a chave do próprio apartamento. Será que o mais velho havia esquecido? “Já vai”, o menor disse, reunindo toda a força que lhe restava e se levantando do sofá, indo de forma lenta até a porta. Olhou pelo olho mágico da porta, mas não reconheceu o moreno baixinho parado. Suspirou, abrindo a porta e encarando o homem em sua frente. 

“Essa é a casa do Park Chanyeol?”, o rapaz disse, olhando para dentro da casa e depois para Baekhyun, que concordou ao cruzar os braços e se apoiar no batente da porta. “Oh! Meu nome é Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Sou um amigo do Chanyeol. Ele está?”, Baekhyun arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome do rapaz. Então ele era Kyungsoo? Como ele havia descoberto onde Chanyeol morava. Claro que o Sr Park deveria estar por trás disso. 

Baekhyun suspirou e abriu a boca para responder. “Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol perguntou, chamando a atenção dos dois que estavam parados à porta. “Oi, Chan… Quanto tempo!”, Kyungsoo disse sorrindo e Baekhyun olhou para Chanyeol. Não estava entendendo mais nada e, com certeza, não estava gostando nada daquilo. “O que faz aqui?”, Chanyeol suspirou, se aproximando e se colocando ao lado do Byun, beijando a testa do namorado. 

“Vá deitar, amor, está tudo bem…”, o maior disse baixo para o namorado e Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, enquanto encarava Kyungsoo. Chanyeol riu da atitude do menor, ele era bem protetor e ciumento quando queria. Olhou para o Do. que observava a cena. “Então?”, Chanyeol disse, puxando Baekhyun pela cintura, ajudando o menor a se manter em pé ali. Estava bem claro o quão cansado e incomodado o Byun estava, mas que não deixaria o maior sozinho com o outro. 

“Eu voltei ontem de noite, você é a primeira pessoa que eu queria ver. Fui na sua casa, mas a governanta disse que você havia se mudado”, Kyungsoo sorriu. “Fico feliz que tenha se soltado das amarras do seu pai”, ele disse e Baekhyun respirou fundo, atraindo a atenção do menor. 

“Como descobriu nosso endereço, Kyungsoo? Sr Park tem algo haver com isso?”, Chanyeol olhou confuso para o namorado. Ele estava muito arisco e sua acusação levava o maior a achar que ele sabia de algo. “Não. Sr Park não sabe da minha volta. Eu me formei e voltei, Chan. Eu prometi que voltaria!”, Kyungsoo disse, ignorando o olhar indignado de Baekhyun.

“Não deveria ter voltado, sua promessa não significa nada pra mim. Nunca significou, Kyungsoo.”, Chanyeol disse sério, só podia ser brincadeira. “Não temos nada pra conversar. Você perdeu essa oportunidade no momento que pegou aquele avião e me mandou uma mensagem terminando tudo. Por favor, vá embora”, o maior disse, puxando Baekhyun para dentro e fechando a porta na cara do garoto que um dia amou.

No entanto, ao ver o olhar preocupado do Byun, soube que a partida do outro foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu. Afinal, agora sim sabia o que era amar e ser amado de forma leve e verdadeira. “Eu to bem”, Chanyeol disse. “Tem certeza? Por mais que a ideia não me agrade, vocês precisam de um ponto final”, o mais novo sussurrou e Chanyeol suspirou, abraçando o namorado. “Esse foi o ponto final, não quero ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. Ele voltar não muda nada, ok?”, Chanyeol se afastou para olhar nos olhos do menor, que concordou e sorriu. 

“Você não se livraria de mim tão fácil de qualquer jeito”, Baekhyun disse, dando de ombros e Chanyeol riu alto. “Você tem razão. Você está gravado em mim como uma marca de brasa”, disse e Baekhyun sorriu, concordando ao selar os lábios com o do mais velho. “Vem, amor. Você ainda está febril. Vou esquentar a sopa que eu trouxe”, Chanyeol disse, puxando Baekhyun para o sofá.

Só então o menor percebeu que o namorado carregava uma sacola do restaurante do seu pai. Baekhyun sorriu, se aconchegando no edredom e olhando o maior ir para a cozinha. Amava como Chanyeol se dedicava em cada pequena coisa para vê-lo bem, amava que ele e seu pai se dessem bem. Estava feliz por ter os melhores momentos de sua vida e era nesses momentos que pedia aos céus um pouco mais de tempo. Não sabia quanto tinha, mas desejava com toda suas forças que fosse o suficiente. 

“Chan?”, Baekhyun chamou pelo namorado, que vinha em sua direção com uma bandeja, com a cuia da sopa e uma colher. “O que foi, amor?”, o maior se sentou ao lado de Baekhyun, que se ajeitava no sofá para se alimentar. Sorriu ao ver os olhinhos grandes de Chanyeol o encarando ternamente. “Aquilo que disse sobre realizar todos os meus sonhos, é verdade?”, Baekhyun perguntou tomando um pouco da sopa.

Chanyeol fazia um carinho sutil nas pernas esticadas do namorado. “Claro, amor. Se estiver ao meu alcance, sabe que farei”, Chanyeol disse sorrindo e Baekhyun corou, deixou a colher de lado e olhou sério para o maior, que sentiu um arrepio ao ver o mais novo sério. “O que foi?”, Park perguntou, apertando as pernas do Byun com carinho. 

“Eu estive pensando… Sabe que eu penso muito quando fico sozinho em casa…”, Chanyeol riu, concordando. “É, seu cabelo rosa é prova disso”, Baekhyun corou. Ainda se lembrava da reação surpresa de Chanyeol ao encontrar um namorado com os cabelos rosas, sorrindo de forma tímida pra si. Chan não negava que havia achado o mais novo a coisa mais linda, tanto é que levou o, agora, rosado para o quarto onde se amaram pelo resto da noite. 

Ele sabia que Baekhyun em casa sozinho inventava idéias loucas e pensava até demais nas coisas. “Yah, mas você gostou da cor!”, Baekhyun acusou, cruzando os braços, e Chanyeol se aproximou apenas para selar os lábios do namorado. “Eu não disse que não gostei, só comprova o que você disse”, Chanyeol riu e o Byun revirou os olhos ao voltar a tomar a sopa quentinha. “Mas diga, amor… O que tem pensado?”, Chanyeol disse pegando da colher do namorado e levando um pouco da sopa à própria boca. 

“Podíamos adotar uma criança”, Baekhyun disse sem mais nem menos, fazendo o Park engasgar com a sopa e começar a tossir. Como é que é? Chanyeol pensava, enquanto sentia a garganta arder e os olhos lacrimejarem devido ao engasgo. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e se aproximou do maior para ajudá-lo, batendo nas costas do mesmo. “Vou pegar água!”, o menor disse e Chanyeol o segurou pela mão, não deixando que ele se levantasse. 

“T-tá tudo bem”, Chanyeol disse, limpando a boca com as costas da mão. Baekhyun relaxou no sofá, ainda observando o namorado. “É uma ideia tão louca assim? Eu queria muito ser pai… Só nunca havia conhecido ninguém e julgava impossível. Até agora…”, Baekhyun disse com um bico e um pouco tímido. Achava que a reação do Park era algo ruim. Bom, poderia deixar esse sonho de lado, havia muitas outras coisas que gostaria de fazer ao lado do maior.

“Você só me pegou de surpresa, Baek”, Chanyeol riu, ainda tossindo um pouco. “Não acha que somos muito novos para termos um filho?”, o maior disse, apontando pra sopa, dando a entender que o mais novo deveria se alimentar. “Comecei as aulas na universidade de música agora, ainda não tranquei o curso de administração… Teríamos tão pouco tempo para cuidar de uma criança, Baek. E com você ficando cansado com frequência…”, Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun tomava a sopa em silêncio, pensando no que o maior havia falado. 

Ele estava certo, era uma ideia maluca, não podia pedir isso de Chanyeol. Ele seria o que mais se sacrificaria, uma vez que o rosado não estava no melhor momento, podia adoecer e ir ao hospital a qualquer momento. “Você tem razão, amor. Eu só me empolguei com a ideia de termos um serzinho correndo por aqui”, o menor disse. Não percebeu que estava sorrindo com a cena, mas Chanyeol percebeu e aquilo se remexeu dentro do maior. Não seria tão ruim assim a paternidade, não é? Não disse nada ao Byun, mas o pensamento e a vontade de ser pai junto a Baekhyun, tornava-se algo forte e um sonho do próprio Park.

  


**• •**

  


Baekhyun se arrumava no quarto empolgado enquanto Chanyeol colocava comida e água em uma mochila. Haviam combinado de ir à praia e aproveitarem um dia todo juntos e se divertindo. Claro que não contavam com o frio que a manhã trouxe e a tristeza no rosto de Byun foi visível. 

Chanyeol sabia que o menor não podia pegar uma friagem dessas, a praia tinha um vento muito forte e podia fazer mal à saúde já fragilizada do seu pequeno, mas não aguentou com a melancolia de Byun quando viram que o dia estava consideravelmente frio, então falou para o menor colocar as roupas mais quentes que tivesse, pois iriam dar um passeio para um lugar do qual Chanyeol fazia surpresa.

Não queria arriscar levar o menor à praia, mas sabia exatamente onde levá-lo e seria o suficiente para distrair Baekhyun, que não saiu de casa na última semana. Acontece que Jongin havia dado com a língua nos dentes sobre o amigo ter passado mal após a visita do Sr Park, o que gerou Baekhyun confessando que já não estava se sentindo bem e ainda estava fraco antes da visita do mais velho, ocasionando uma briga entre o casal e o pai do Byun, que proibiu o garoto de trabalhar por um tempo. 

Chanyeol quis ir até o pai e enfrentá-lo, mas Baekhyun não deixou. A briga entre os dois havia sido consideravelmente feia, ficaram quase um dia inteiro sem se falar. Baek no quarto e Chanyeol na sala. No entanto, o maior não aguentou e logo voltou para o quarto, pedindo desculpas ao menor por ter explodido. Em quase um ano que se conheciam e seis meses juntos, era a primeira vez que o casal brigava de verdade, mas descobriram que não sabiam ficar longe um do outro por muito tempo. 

Chan havia programado todo o dia deles, mas, pelo menos, o tempo só havia estragado a ida à praia. O resto poderia acontecer conforme o combinado, então estava animado e ansioso para sair com Baekhyun e fazê-lo se divertir. Era seu dia de folga, então seria perfeito. 

“Já pegou tudo, Yeol?”, Baekhyun apareceu na cozinha com uma calça de moletom, juntamente à uma blusa do conjunto, uma touca vermelha na cabeça e um sobretudo por cima de tudo, ainda segurava uma cachecol azul escuro. O menor tinha um sorriso animado no rosto enquanto enrolava o acessório no pescoço. Havia levado a sério o “vista uma roupa quente” de Chanyeol, que sorriu, achando o namorado a coisa mais fofa que já tinha visto. 

“Você parece uma bolinha, amor. Que fofo!”, Chanyeol disse, se aproximando de Baekhyun, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos apenas para selar os lábios. O rosado riu e coçou a nuca. “Não quero dar motivos pra não sairmos mais só porque está frio… Eu realmente estou me sentindo bem e quero muito aproveitar lá fora”, Baekhyun fez um bico e Chanyeol riu concordando. 

“Não vai me dizer mesmo aonde vamos?”, perguntou e Chanyeol negou enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas. Baekhyun pegou as chaves do carro, que haviam comprado na semana anterior, e jogou para Chanyeol, que pegou sorrindo. Baekhyun sempre guardava o dinheiro que recebia do pai por trabalhar no restaurante. Não era muito, pois ainda havia todas as contas dos tratamentos que fazia, mas o homem não queria que o filho ficasse sem dinheiro por aí. 

O garoto, então, ajudou Chanyeol, que também pegou uma reserva que tinha e, juntos, compraram um carro semi usado. Não era o melhor, mas atendiam às necessidades dos jovens, que estavam começando a vida juntos. Chanyeol dava o seu melhor na empresa e conseguia pagar o aluguel do apartamento e, agora, o seguro do carro, que Baekhyun insistiu em por. “Vamos?”, o maior disse e Baekhyun concordou animado, se segurando no braço do mais velho. Juntos saíam do apartamento.

Chanyeol dirigia pelas ruas movimentadas de Seul enquanto Baekhyun mexia no rádio, procurando por alguma música no pen drive feito pelo mesmo. Havia colocado suas favoritas e que lembrassem o maior, e deu de presente para que Chanyeol pudesse ir e voltar do trabalho ouvindo algo. Não precisou procurar muito e logo _Don’t Give Up On Me_ , do Andy Grammer, começou a tocar. 

Baekhyun sorriu, olhando para Chanyeol, que tirou os olhos da estrada para olhar o menor. Ambos costumavam dizer que aquela era a música deles. A letra e os sentimentos que a canção trazia se encaixavam perfeitamente ao que viviam juntos, era impossível não sorrir enquanto ela tocava. Chanyeol cantava baixinho enquanto Baekhyun gravava o mais velho com o celular. Amavam os momentos tranquilos que tinham, eram neles que evitavam pensar no futuro, apenas se prendendo ao presente e ao que estavam vivendo naquele instante.

“Woaa! Chanyeollie canta muito bem!”, Baekhyun dizia para câmera e Chanyeol ria do namorado, que se filmava e depois voltava a filmá-lo. “Vai quebrar a câmera se continuar me filmando, Baek!”, o menor revirou os olhos e apontou a câmera para a estrada. “Você é o homem mais lindo desse mundo, Yeol, a câmera te adora!”, disse e voltou a filmar o maior, que apenas mostrou a língua para Baekhyun que ria. “Amor, para onde estamos indo? Você está saindo de Seul!!”, o rosado disse, olhando em volta sem deixar de filmar nada. “Você vai ver quando estivermos chegando. Deixa de ser curioso, menino”, Chanyeol disse e levou uma das mãos ao joelho de Baekhyun, que segurou a mão do namorado e voltou a filmá-lo.

“Yeol?”, Baekhyun chamou e Chanyeol virou o rosto para o namorado, que sorria por trás da câmera. “Eu te amo” e Baekhyun filmou o sorriso mais bonito que Chanyeol já deu. O sol começava a nascer no horizonte, então a luz batia no rosto de Chan, que era capturado pela câmera de Baekhyun. “Eu também te amo, Baek… Muito”, Chanyeol não tem gravado o sorriso que Baekhyun deu, mas podia dizer que a cena dele sorridente, segurando uma câmera com os raios do sol batendo em seu rosto, jamais seria esquecida pelo maior. 

Alguns minutos depois, Chanyeol chamou a atenção de Baekhyun, que cantava uma música aleatória que tocava. “Pode pegar algo no porta luvas?”, o maior disse e o menor concordou, distraído. Ao abrir, só tinha uma venda preta. Ele olhou desconfiado para Chanyeol, que apenas riu. “Pode colocar? Estamos quase chegando”, indagou. “Isso por acaso já estava armado?”, Baekhyun disse, erguendo a sobrancelha e Chanyeol riu. “Sim e não. Eu pretendia te trazer aqui outro dia, mas, como a praia não rolou, resolvi adiantar a surpresa”.

Chanyeol olhou para o mais novo com um sorriso e Baekhyun riu, colocando a venda. “Sua sorte é que confio em você”, o menor disse com um bico e Chanyeol forçou a vista para enxergar ao longe, sorrindo ao ver que tinham chegado. Parou o carro devagar e desligou o mesmo. “Não tira a venda!”, Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun concordou, rindo animado. O mais velho desceu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta para o namorado que não deixava de sorrir, ele adorava surpresas. 

Chanyeol pegou a câmera da mão do menor e começou a gravar o garoto vendado, que ria. Com a mão livre, segurou a mão de Baekhyun e entrelaçou os dedos. “Pode andar normal, Baek. É reto, você não vai cair”, Chanyeol disse enquanto filmava um Baekhyun rindo e andando engraçado por medo de tropeçar e ir ao chão. Chanyeol puxou Baek para dentro de um “mato?”, o garoto não sabia dizer, mordia o lábio de forma ansiosa até Chanyeol parar e posicionar o menor, que ria. 

“Yeol, onde a gente tá?”, Baekhyun sentiu o maior soltar sua mão e virou o rosto como se fosse ver o namorado. Chanyeol filmava Baekhyun, que reclamava para o maior não se afastar. “Pode tirar a venda, amor” o mais velho disse e o mais novo prontamente atendeu. Baekhyun esperava tudo, menos aquilo, era um campo de girassóis. O Sol ainda estava nascendo, fazendo do cenário a coisa mais linda que Baekhyun já havia visto e, dessa vez, o sorriso que o mais novo deu foi registrado por Chanyeol. 

O rosado estava sem a touca, seus cabelos voavam em contraste com o amarelo e vermelho que o nascer do sol criava, os girassóis que se mexiam devagar de um lado para o outro. Baekhyun levou uma das mãos às flores, não percebeu que chorava, não até ter Chanyeol o abraçando por trás e deixando um beijo em sua nuca. A câmera estava apontada para os dois e Baekhyun deixava as lágrimas caírem enquanto observava aquele cenário. Sempre teve vontade de ir uma plantação de girassóis, mas nunca havia de fato tentado. 

Ainda assim, Chanyeol foi capaz de levá-lo ali. Girassol era sua flor favorita e desde, que se conheceram, era a favorita de Chan também. A verdade é que, para os dois, aquilo fera muito mais que apenas uma flor, era a força de ambos, representava os momentos positivos que tinham, os melhores das vidas deles.

“Obrigado, Yeol”, Baekhyun sussurrou choroso, sendo abraçado com mais força por Chanyeol, que deixava beijos calmos na nuca do menor. “Obrigado”, o menor disse novamente, fechando os olhos com força. Não tentaria impedir as lágrimas, estava se sentindo leve, feliz, aliviado e, acima de tudo, amado. 

Chanyeol não sabia o que dizer. Baekhyun, para si, era força, era determinação, era amor e ele estava feliz em se perder no que Byun Baekhyun era, estava grato por poder viver aquele momento com o menor, mesmo que o futuro fosse incerto. E igual à música que consideravam deles, Chanyeol não iria desistir de Baekhyun, não iria ceder facilmente, iria abraçar Baekhyun e não importa o acontecesse, não se deixaria abalar. 

“Eu te amo, Baekhyun. Vou amar até o final e além disso”, Chanyeol sussurrou no ouvido do menor que chorava abraçado a si. Já havia desligado a câmera, só queria aproveitar o pequeno naquele momento e ambos se pegaram desejando que o tempo podia parar ali, sem mais preocupações, sem incertezas. 

“E-Eu te amo mais, Y-Yeol”, Baekhyun disse choroso e se afastou com um sorriso. Pegou o celular no bolso do maior e abriu a câmera. Olhou para Chanyeol e ficou na ponta dos pés selando seus lábios, então tirou uma foto - foto essa que Chan teria na cabeceira de sua cama por toda a vida. “Vamos, amor? Vamos pegar um trânsito agora na volta e quero te levar pra almoçar antes de ir para a segunda surpresa do dia”, Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun concordou, se virando para olhar novamente o campo de girassóis.

O sol já estava no alto, não sabia quanto tempo ficaram ali e Chanyeol aproveitou para tirar fotos de Baekhyun distraído com as flores. O caminho de volta para Seul foi um pouco mais demorado por causa do trânsito, o campo de girassóis não era tão longe da cidade, mas, ainda assim, pegaram um tráfego intenso. Baekhyun aproveitou para comer os sanduíches que Chanyeol havia feito, hora ou outra legando até a boca do namorado para que o mesmo comesse também. 

“Acho que não aguento mais surpresas por hoje, sabe?” Chanyeol olhou para Baekhyun preocupado. “Está sentindo algo? Quer voltar pra casa?”, o maior perguntou e Baek negou rindo. “Acho que você podia me dizer onde vamos, aí deixaria de ser surpresa e meu coração aguentaria”, o menor disse sorrindo e Chanyeol olhava-o indignado. Baekhyun então gargalhou. “Desculpa. Te preocupei, né? Mas eu to curioso, Yeol!”, Baek disse e fez um bico. Chanyeol riu, desacreditado, e parou o carro em frente ao restaurante de Dakho. 

Ambos soltaram e entraram no estabelecimento. O pai de Baekhyun cruzou os braços ao ver o filho segurando os braços de Chanyeol e implorando por algo, riu da cara de desespero do maior. “O que está acontecendo?”, Dakho perguntou, mas já imaginava do que se tratava. “Seu filho é impossível”, Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun fez bico ao encarar o pai, que riu. “Ele não quer dizer onde vai me levar!”, o menor disse e cruzou os braços emburrado. 

Baekhyun amava surpresas, mas estava ansioso demais. “É sobre a surpresa, Chan? Qual das duas?”, Dakho disse para Chanyeol, que sorriu ao ver o menor arregalar os olhos. “Pai! Você também sabe das surpresas?”, o menor perguntou, se aproximando do mais velho. “Nem adianta que não vou te contar nada! Vão se sentar que o almoço tá quase pronto”, Dakho disse, fazendo Baekhyun bufar e deixando Chanyeol para trás, indo se sentar. 

“Acho que poderia contar essa surpresa pra ele, tadinho”, Jongin disse, se recostando no caixa e vendo o amigo emburrado sentado na mesa. Chanyeol riu e Dakho deu de ombros. “Você quem sabe, Chanyeol, mas ele vai ficar emburrado o almoço todo”, o homem disse, colocando a comida dos jovens na bandeja. Chanyeol havia conversado com Dakho e contado sobre as surpresas, sendo a segunda algo que precisava do conselho de alguém mais entendido no assunto. Pensou muito até, finalmente, decidir que faria aquilo, então deixou tudo combinado com o pai do rosado, inclusive o almoço no restaurante. 

“Acho que eu aguento essa carinha fofa dele emburrado se for ver o sorriso que ele vai abrir quando descobrir”, Chanyeol disse e foi em direção à mesa do namorado, que ainda fazia bico. Dakho e Jongin riam e balançavam a cabeça. “Está bem com a decisão dele?”, Jongin perguntou e Dakho suspirou. “Eles estão praticamente casados, é a vida deles. E Chanyeol cresceu nesses últimos meses, assim como Baekhyun. Eu nunca vi meu filho tão feliz dessa forma, Jongin. Como eu poderia não estar bem com isso?”, o mais velho disse, observando Baekhyun rir ao ser abraçado por Chanyeol, que fazia cosquinha no mesmo. 

Dakho se aproximou, deixando a bandeja de comida na mesa dos meninos, que sorriram em agradecimento. O mais velho fez um carinho no filho e se sentou de frente para o casal. Jongin se aproximou depois e os quatro, entre risadas e conversas aleatórias, aproveitaram aquele almoço em família. 

  


**• •**

  


Chanyeol estacionou o carro em frente à uma casa grande, ele mordeu o lábio e olhou Baekhyun, que cochilava com a cabeça encostada na janela. O dia tinha esquentado um pouco pela tarde, então já haviam se livrado dos sobretudos que usavam e, no caso do Byun, se livrado também do cachecol e touca. 

Tiveram um almoço agradável e agora estava nervoso com a reação do menor. Esteve toda a semana pensando sobre a possibilidade de terem um filho juntos e, depois de conversar com Dakho, pedir a opinião do homem mais velho, Chanyeol pesquisou pelos melhores orfanatos da região até que achou aquele onde se encontravam. 

Claro que fez tudo com cuidado para que seu pai não percebesse e tentasse se meter - já achava estranho o suficiente o mais velho não ter aparecido novamente, nem tentado nada. Estava na empresa quando agendou a visita ao orfanato. Não havia contado ao Byun pois queria fazer uma surpresa ao mais novo, mas agora, parado ali em frente, estava nervoso. E se Baekhyun tivesse mudado de ideia? E se desse esperanças ao menor e não conseguirem adotar uma criança? 

Balançou a cabeça, tentando mandar embora os pensamentos. Queria construir uma família com Baekhyun e sabia que o menor também desejava isso. Ele foi sincero ao dizer que queria todas as experiências ao lado de Chanyeol. Eles iriam dar o jeito deles, juntos. 

“Baek? Amor?”, Chanyeol se aproximou de Baekhyun, que se encolheu um pouco, abrindo os olhos de forma preguiçosa. O rosado se sentou direito no banco no carro e coçou os olhos, olhando o mais velho que sorria. “Onde estamos?”, o garoto bocejou e selou os lábios de Chanyeol, que sorriu e olhou para a placa do lado de fora ao lado do carro, onde dizia Orfanato St. Jean. 

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e olhou para Chanyeol, que ainda sorria. “Isso é sério?”, o menor disse e olhou novamente para a placa. “Só se você ainda quiser... Mas eu to querendo ver se encontramos um menininho igual a você”, Chanyeol disse com um sorriso e logo Baekhyun sorriu, pulando sobre o maior, que riu. “Eu não acredito! Você é o melhor, Yeol”, Chanyeol retribuiu o abraço, rindo da empolgação do menor. 

“Vamos! Anda, Yeol, vamos logo”, Baekhyun dizia animado, soltando o cinto e saindo do carro. “Calma, Baek”, Chanyeol saiu do carro rindo, vendo o garoto o puxar pela mão em direção à porta do orfanato. Baekhyun apertou a campainha e ambos se olharam, estavam ansiosos. Uma mulher muito bonita abriu a porta e sorriu para o casal, liberando a passagem de ambos. 

“Sejam bem vindos. Meu nome é Taeyeon e eu vou acompanhar vocês até a Sra Kang, ela é a diretora do orfanato”, a garota sorriu. “Obrigada, Taeyeon”, Chanyeol disse, segurando a mão de Baekhyun. Levou a mesma até os lábios, beijando, e sorriu para o menor, que estava visivelmente nervoso. 

Taeyeon achou a cena fofa e, internamente, torceu para que os jovens conseguissem adotar uma criança. Eram fofos juntos e, com certeza, seriam pais maravilhosos! Não era primeira vez que casais homossexuais apareciam ali para tentar uma adoção. Passaram por um longo corredor com salas e janelas grandes. 

Enquanto Chanyeol conversava com a garota sobre como era o processo, Baekhyun observava as crianças dentro das salas pelas janelas. Parou em uma delas, prestando atenção em uma mulher que contava uma história para quatro crianças, mas havia uma quinta que estava afastada, olhava pela janela oposta, provavelmente observando as árvores. Era um menino, devia ter seus seis anos, mais ou menos.

“Quer entrar?”, Baekhyun se assustou com a voz da mulher, que não reparou ter parado de ler para as crianças, que agora brincavam, menos o menininho. “Eu posso?”, Byun perguntou tímido e a mulher mais velha sorriu, concordando. “Ele se chama Shin. Desde de que o amiguinho foi adotado, ele raramente brinca com as outras crianças”, ela disse enquanto Baekhyun entrava na sala.

Não estava prestando atenção se Chanyeol estava consigo ou não, mas queria ir até aquele menino que parecia tão triste. A mulher voltou para as outras crianças e o Byun se sentou ao lado do menino, que olhou para o mais velho assustado. Ainda assim, Baekhyun sorriu e o menino tentou retribuir o sorriso. 

“Oi… Eu me chamo Baekhyun. E você?”, o rosado disse, erguendo a mão para o menino que o observava atentamente. “Shin”, respondeu, mas não apertou a mão do mais velho. Baekhyun viu que o menino era um pouco arisco e isso não era nenhuma surpresa, devia ser ruim estar em um orfanato e não ser adotado, além de ver amigos irem embora. 

“Gostei do seu cabelo”, Baekhyun se surpreendeu ao ver o menino dizer, tímido. “Mesmo? Bom, quando você crescer pode fazer isso também”, os olhinhos da criança brilharem e ele sorriu animado, não parecia mais o menino triste. “Mesmo? Woah, eu posso ter cabelo azul?”, Shin perguntou e Baekhyun concordou. “Azul é sua cor favorita, então? A minha é amarelo”, Baek disse e o menino o olhou confuso. “E por que pintou de rosa?”, o rosado riu do menino, que cruzava os braços de forma engraçadinha. “É minha segunda cor favorita e não tinha amarelo vendendo”.

O menino riu e se levantou correndo. “Tia Tae!”, gritou. A garota entrou na sala, abraçando o pequeno, e Chanyeol estava logo atrás dela, sorrindo para Baekhyun, que apenas olhou para o menino e sorriu. Chanyeol percebeu que Baekhyun não estava mais com ele e o encontrou sentado ao lado de um garotinho. Soube ao ver o sorriso iluminado do Byun que acharam a criança perfeita. Chanyeol concordou, vendo a alegria de Baekhyun aumentar e ele se aproximar para abraçá-lo.

“Tio Baekhyun, esse é o seu namorado?”, Shin perguntou, sendo colocado no chão por Taeyeon, que sorria. Era a primeira vez que via o pequeno conversar com pessoas de fora e aquilo deu esperanças de que o menino, finalmente, fosse ser adotado. “Pode me chamar de tio Baek, Shin. E, sim, esse é o Chanyeol”, o maior se ajoelhou no chão e sorriu para o menino. 

“Pode me chamar de Chan, é um prazer te conhecer”, Baekhyun sorriu, se ajoelhando também. “Você não tem cabelo colorido”, o menino disse, levando a mãozinha aos cabelos de Chanyeol e Baekhyun riu. “Ainda não o convenci a pintar. Que cor acha legal?”, Baekhyun perguntou, vendo o menino levar as mãos ao rosto, pensativo. “Vermelho!”, disse por fim e bateu palmas, fazendo os três adultos rirem. 

“Preciso levá-los até a senhora Kang, Shin”, Taeyeon disse e o menino sorriu animado. Para a surpresa de todos, ele abraçou Baekhyun e, logo depois, Chanyeol. “Tchau, tio Baek e tio Chan”, disse e correu em direção às outras crianças, dessa vez se sentando próximo dos amiguinhos. Baekhyun sorriu de forma boba e Chanyeol abraçou o namorado, tinham realmente achado seu filho. 

“Vamos, vocês só poderiam vir aqui depois”, a garota riu e ia com eles até o escritório da senhora Kang. Taeyeon abriu a porta e sorriu para a mulher mais velha, que se levantou sorrindo e foi cumprimentar os jovens. “Sejam bem vindos, me chamo Kang Jieun. Acredito que nos falamos por telefone, certo?”, a mulher disse, apertando as mãos dos dois.

“Podem se sentar. Obrigada por trazê-los, Tae”, a menina sorriu e desejou boa sorte ao casal antes de sair da sala. “Eu sou o Chanyeol e esse é o Baekhyun”, o maior disse. “É um prazer conhecê-los, vi pelas câmeras que já conheceram algumas das crianças, não é?”, a mulher sorriu, pegando umas folhas e colocando sobre a mesa. “Conhecemos apenas o Shin”, Baekhyun disse sorrindo. “Inclusive, tivemos muito interesse nele. Ele é um garoto maravilhoso!”, Chanyeol disse, segurando a mão do Byun. “De fato, ele é, sim. Fico triste que, em cinco anos, ninguém teve interesse nele. Shin constantemente fica triste ao ver os amiguinhos irem e ele não”, a mulher suspirou e Baek sentiu o coração doer. Como ninguém queria adotar o pequeno Shin? Ele era tão perfeito. 

“Eu preciso, antes de qualquer coisa, fazer umas perguntas a vocês. A Taeyeon explicou como nosso processo funciona?”, Jieun perguntou, escrevendo algumas anotações e uma ficha. “Sim. Ela explicou, sim”, Chanyeol disse. “Bom, vou explicar novamente só para deixar tudo certo”, ela disse e ambos concordaram. “Vou fazer umas perguntas e vou anotar as respostas nessa ficha. Estando tudo bem com as perguntas, vamos colocar o nome da criança que desejam e mandar para o governo. Geralmente leva um tempo até a resposta deles. Sendo positiva, vocês podem vir pegar o Shin”, Chanyeol e Baekhyun se olharam com um sorriso. 

“Ele ficará com vocês por um mês, devem receber uma funcionária do governo para saber como ele está sendo bem cuidado e tudo mais. Devo alertá-los que, por serem um casal homossexual, eles serão minuciosos. Contudo, não se preocupem! Quase todos os casais conseguem. Se der tudo certo, ele fica de forma definitiva com vocês”, a mulher sorriu e ambos concordaram. Claro que estavam nervosos, mas tinham confiança de que tudo daria certo. 

“Certo, podemos começar?”, ela perguntou e ambos concordaram. “Há quanto tempo estão casados ou juntos?”, ela olhou para Chanyeol, que olhou para Baekhyun. “Ainda não nos casamos, mas estamos juntos há um ano”, o maior disse. Não diria que eram apenas seis meses. Se conheciam há quase um ano e eram inseparáveis desde então. 

“Não acham pouco tempo para adotarem uma criança?”, a mulher disse, um pouco preocupada, e Baekhyun negou rapidamente. “Não. Temos um sonho, senhora Kang. Nós estamos construindo nossa família e estamos prontos para esse passo”, o rosado disse e Chanyeol concordou, completando: “Sabemos que ter um filho é algo muito importante e estamos preparados”.

“Certo! Eu fiz minha pesquisa sobre vocês, para antecedentes criminais e essas coisas”, a mulher anotava algo na ficha e sorriu para ambos. “Você é filho de Park Sangchul, não é? Fiquei surpresa quando ele nos ligou ontem”, Chanyeol gelou no lugar e Baekhyun prendeu a respiração. 

“Meu pai ligou? Ele sabe que vínhamos aqui?” Chanyeol tremia e Baekhyun segurou a mão do amado, tentando acalmá-lo. O medo era perceptível, sabia que o pai ia se meter, ele não ficaria quieto sobre isso. “Sim. Ele disse coisas maravilhosas de você, Chanyeol. Aqui!”, a mulher disse, procurando entre umas folhas e sorrindo ao achar uma em específico, que entregou para o casal. Os dois olharam confusos. 

“Ele, inclusive, me enviou por e-mail um documento de apoio a vocês, como presidente da empresa Park. Esse documento vai pesar muito, de forma positiva, nas mãos do Governo. E também ele parece disposto a mexer os pauzinhos para que a adoção ocorra de forma rápida. Vão acabar entrando como um caso especial”, a mulher disse com um sorriso e Chanyeol não conseguia respirar. Seu pai o estava ajudando? Baekhyun olhava para o maior surpreso, sentia que o mais velho estava prestes a desabar.

“Tem mais alguma pergunta, senhora Kang?”, Baekhyun perguntou, fazendo Chanyeol sair do transe e devolver o papel à mulher, que olhou a ficha. “O senhor Byun tem dado entrada muitas vezes no hospital nos últimos anos. O senhor tem alguma doença que possa prejudicar a criança?”, Baekhyun engoliu em seco e Chanyeol suspirou, segurando a mão do amado com força. O menor abriu a boca para dizer, mas não conseguiu. “Ele tem leucemia, senhora Kang”, Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça. Quem daria a guarda de uma criança para si se iria morrer? 

“Entendo… Acho que posso omitir isso da papelada”, a mulher disse e sorriu ao ver Baekhyun arregalar os olhos e deixar umas lágrimas caírem, que nem sabia que segurava. “Perdi minha filha para o câncer muito nova, Baekhyun. Ela não teve a chance de ter um relacionamento, viver uma vida normal. Que monstro eu seria se te impedisse de tentar ter sua família pelo tempo que lhe resta?”, revelou. Chanyeol abraçou o namorado, que chorava. A mulher se levantou e abraçou também o jovem. 

“Acabamos por hoje. Vou enviar a documentação agora mesmo e desejo, de coração, que consigam”, a mulher disse e ambos agradeceram depois de abraçá-la. Baekhyun e Chanyeol saíram em silêncio do orfanato, mas passaram na sala para se despedir do pequeno Shin, que ficou feliz em ver o casal novamente. Os dois entraram no carro e Baekhyun suspirou.

“Está pensando o mesmo que eu?”, o rosado disse e Chanyeol olhou para o mais novo. “Sei o que você está pensando, mas não sei se quero fazer isso”, Chanyeol disse e fechou os olhos, deitando a cabeça no banco. “Yeol, ele nos ajudou…”, Byun sussurrou e viu Chanyeol negar com a cabeça. “Por que? Eu não entendo, ele… Ele nunca fez nada por mim, Baek. Ele sempre pareceu me odiar e só me ter para moeda de troca, eu…”, Chanyeol disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos, e Baekhyun se aproximou do maior, o abraçando apertado. 

A verdade era que nem ele entendia o porquê do mais velho fazer aquilo, queria descobrir o que o homem estaria ganhando com a ajuda, afinal, era impossível que Park Sangchul fosse fazer algo que não lhe desse alguma coisa em troca. Ficaram naquele abraço desajeitado por um tempo e Baekhyun só se afastou quando o maior conseguiu se acalmar. 

Estranhou que Chanyeol não havia derrubado nenhuma lágrima, talvez em casa o amado desabasse. “Amanhã, tudo bem? Por hora, vamos pra casa. Amanhã eu converso com ele. Prometo!”, Chanyeol forçou um sorriso para Baekhyun, que concordou fungando. O dia tinha sido consideravelmente longo e ambos tinham muito o que pensar, principalmente Chanyeol, que não aceitava que seu pai estava fazendo algo bom por ele.

Estava com medo, mas não podia mentir que tinha uma parte de si esperançoso de que aquela atitude do homem mais velho fosse uma forma de se aproximar do filho, uma forma de pedir desculpas. Ainda assim, Chanyeol não queria se iludir, então apenas respirou fundo, ligou o carro e partiu para casa. Ambos estavam loucos para poderem finalmente descansar. 

  


**• •**

  


A manhã seguinte chegou de forma bem preguiçosa, mas, mesmo assim, Chanyeol chegou à empresa um pouco mais cedo que o normal. Não havia acordado Baekhyun para ir consigo. O rosado teve febre durante a madrugada e, por isso, pensou em não ir ao trabalho naquele dia, mas precisava conversar com o pai, então pediu que Jongin ficasse com o menor até que voltasse e só saiu quando o rapaz chegou. Deixou um beijo no Byun e saiu para mais um dia. 

Chanyeol estava nervoso, seu coração batia acelerado, estava parado em frente à porta da sala do pai. Sabia que o homem já estava na empresa, havia perguntado ao secretário, mas não conseguia bater na porta e muito menos entrar. Não sabia o que esperar da conversa com o mais velho. Era loucura que, depois de anos, o homem estivesse agindo como um pai de verdade, estava com medo que isso fosse alguma pegadinha ou, então, que pedisse algo em troca. Quem o culparia por pensar assim? 

Park Sangchul sempre foi um homem prepotente, que nunca viu nada além do próprio umbigo. Sempre humilhou Chanyeol, ainda mais depois que descobriu que o filho era gay. Chanyeol respirou fundo antes de bater na porta, hesitante. Esperou uns minutos até que o mais velho dissesse que ele podia entrar e, quando o fez, o homem se surpreendeu de ser Chanyeol ali e não seu secretário. Ficaram se encarando sem dizer nada, era muita coisa que precisava ser dita e parecia que nenhum tinha coragem.

“Chanyeol”, Sangchul disse, surpreso. “Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você nunca vem até minha sala”, o homem disse se recostando na cadeira grande. “Não. Quer dizer, sim”, Chanyeol balançou a cabeça. Não sabia como conversar com o próprio pai, não sabia como começar o assunto. “Eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor”, ele disse baixo e o homem concordou, se levantando e apontando para as cadeiras em frente à grande mesa. 

Park Sangchul e o filho se sentaram de frente um para o outro. “Precisa de algo?”, Chanyeol negou, encarando o pai. Até a forma como o homem falava era diferente, era como se ambos pisasse em ovos. Claramente não era o mesmo prepotente dos últimos anos e meses. 

“Você escreveu uma carta para o orfanato. Por que fez isso?”, Chanyeol sussurrou, olhava para as próprias mãos, mas respirou fundo antes de encarar o pai, que suspirou e se encostou na cadeira. “Como soube do orfanato? Por que está ajudando?”, o garoto disse com a voz um pouco trêmula, observava o pai encará-lo sem dizer nada. “Por favor, me responda!”, Chanyeol disse, forçando a voz, precisava que o homem dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. 

“Eu fiz muitas coisas erradas, não é?”, Park disse, suspirando e olhando para o filho, que nada falou. “Eu nunca havia pensado em como os outros se sentiam. A empresa sempre era o mais importante, foi como meu pai me criou e era como eu queria ter criado você. Quando sua mãe engravidou, eu prometi a mim mesmo que seria diferente do meu pai”, Sangchul riu sem humor e Chanyeol apenas prestava atenção em suas palavras. 

“No fim, me tornei pior que ele”, o homem suspirou e se remexeu na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e encarando o filho. “Nunca ninguém me desafiou antes, nem mesmo você. Eu nunca fui capaz de pensar nas minhas atitudes e no que era, de fato, importante. Não até Baekhyun”. Chanyeol mordeu o lábio ao ouvir o nome do namorado e Sangchul sorriu breve. “Deve saber que me encontrei com ele… Sinto muito por isso”, disse e suspirou. “Ele é corajoso, tem culhões”, Sangchul riu e Chanyeol concordou com um sorriso tímido.

“Ele me disse umas coisas naquele encontro, Chanyeol. Coisas que sua mãe tentou me dizer antes do divórcio, mas eu estava cego. Nunca ninguém jogou verdades na minha cara, acho que por medo”, o homem riu sem humor “Eu pensei muito e, céus, se arrependimento matasse, eu estaria morto. Eu falhei como marido. Falhei como pai”, Sangchul disse baixo e Chanyeol percebeu que o homem tinha lágrimas nos olhos, não muito diferente de si mesmo, ao perceber que uma delas corria por seu rosto. 

“Eu não posso pedir que me perdoe, mas estou tentando me redimir da forma que posso. Achei os documentos do orfanato em sua mesa e soube o quão difícil seria para vocês. Eu só queria ser útil para o meu filho, pelo menos uma vez”, Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça, chorando. Estava com as mãos sobre a coxa e apertava as mesmas com força. Passou tanto tempo odiando seu pai, passou tanto tempo o culpando por tudo de errado em sua vida, mas ali estava ele, ouvindo tudo que um dia pensou ouvir.

“Eu não sei se consigo te perdoar…”, Chanyeol sussurrou choroso e o homem concordou. “Não espero que me perdoe, Chanyeol. E está tudo bem, eu destruí meu próprio filho e precisou um garoto de 25 anos me dizer que eu acabaria sozinho por causa da minha ganância”, o homem arrastou a cadeira e se aproximou de Chanyeol, levou uma das mãos ao rosto do garoto. 

“Você é igual sua mãe e ela estaria tão orgulhosa do homem que está se tornando. Da família que está criando. Eu só espero não estar tão atrasado para fazer as coisas certas dessa vez. Que não seja tarde demais para fazer parte da sua vida”, o homem disse e foi o que bastou para que Chanyeol abraçasse seu pai. Tinham tantas coisas mal resolvidas, tinham tantas cicatrizes, mas estavam ali, finalmente como pai e filho, se permitindo recomeçar. 

“Me desculpa, Chanyeol, por fazer você achar que era insuficiente. Me desculpa, meu filho”, o homem dizia com os olhos fechados, enquanto as lágrimas caíam e Chanyeol concordava com a cabeça. Se sentia criança novamente, lembrando as únicas vezes que o pai o abraçou. As lágrimas eram cada vez mais grossas, as respirações pesadas, estavam liberando toda a dor da forma que podiam. 

“Eu te amo, pai”, Chanyeol disse chorando. Estava sendo sincero, era uma criança no corpo de um adulto. Precisou crescer muito rápido e a vida não foi justa, mas sentia a sinceridade do homem, sentia que ali podia ter uma parte de sua antiga vida de novo. Sr. Park chorava com o que o filho disse, não esperava que seu garoto ainda o amasse ou se importasse consigo, e estava disposto e pronto a fazer as coisas diferentes.

Não queria perder seu filho, queria vê-lo feliz e sabia que não seria da forma como queria, Chanyeol era adulto e sabia tomar as próprias decisões. “Eu também te amo, meu filho”, Sangchul disse e Chanyeol sorriu. Sentia-se mais leve, sentia-se bem e acreditava que, agora, tudo estaria melhor. O celular de Chanyeol começou a tocar, fazendo ambos os homens se separarem. 

Chanyeol fungou, limpando o rosto com as costas da mão enquanto tentava pegar o aparelho na calça social e sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo ao ver que era Jongin quem ligava. O tremor não passou despercebido por Sangchul, que observava o filho atender à ligação preocupado. “Jongin? Está tudo bem?”, Chanyeol disse nervoso e não melhorou nada ouvir a voz nervosa do amigo no telefone. “Eu não sei, Chanyeol. Baekhyun tá colocando sangue pelo nariz! Ele correu para o banheiro e eu tô te ligan-”

“Leva ele pro hospital, Jongin”, disse Chanyeol, se levantando de forma abrupta e sendo acompanhado por seu pai, que via as lágrimas do filho voltarem com o nervosismo. “Ele não quer Chanye-”, Chanyeol gritou no telefone, assustando o amigo. “Ele não tem que querer! Merda!”, Sangchul foi até a mesa, pegando sua chave do carro e mostrando para Chanyeol. Ambos saíram de forma apressada da sala do mais velho. “Eu to indo pra casa Jongin, não tira o olho dele!”, Chanyeol disse, desligando o celular.

“Junmyeon, cancele toda minha agenda hoje. Não sei que horas volto pra empresa”, Sangchul disse para o secretário e saiu junto a Chanyeol para o estacionamento da empresa. O garoto indo em direção ao carro e sendo impedido pelo maior. “Não vou te deixar dirigir nesse estado. Vamos!”, o homem puxou o filho para o próprio o carro e saíram com certa pressa. Não foi surpresa para Chanyeol que o pai soubesse o caminho até seu apartamento e não demoraram mais que quinze minutos com a velocidade que o homem dirigia. 

Ao chegarem, Sangchul estacionou o carro na vaga de Chanyeol e correram para o elevador. A cada andar que passava, Chan se sentia sufocar. Só se sentiria bem depois de ver Baekhyun. Saíram de forma apressada da caixa metálica e Chanyeol tirou as chave do bolso de forma nervosa, tentando acertar por duas vezes e, enfim, conseguindo abrir a porta.

Jongin estava parado no corredor com a feição preocupada e braços cruzados. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver os dois homens entrando em casa. “Chanyeol, graças a Deus. Ele tá no banheiro”, o garoto disse e Chanyeol não esperou Jongin dizer mais nada. Foi correndo para abrir a porta, encontrando Baekhyun sentado perto do vaso sanitário com o nariz e boca, além de toda roupa, ensanguentada. 

Ele segurava uma toalha com força e arregalou os olhos ao ver Chanyeol correr em sua direção, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. “Eu to aqui, tá tudo bem”, o maior disse e Baekhyun concordou. “Temos que ir ao hospital amor, sim? Precisamos ver o que está acontecendo”, Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun negou, estava se sentindo enjoado e sem forças. “É um dos sintomas, Yeol. Já aconteceu antes”, Baekhyun disse com um fio de voz.

Chanyeol respirou fundo, deixando as lágrimas caírem. “Tá tudo bem, Yeol. Eu to bem… Só me ajuda a ir pro quarto. Meu corpo ta doendo”, Baekhyun disse, quase que sussurrando, e Chanyeol negou, fungando. “Você precisa tomar um banho, tudo bem?”, Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun concordou, mesmo que a contragosto, só queria dormir. 

Chanyeol pegou o namorado no colo, colocando-o sentado no vaso. “Por que não pediu ajuda do Jongin?”, perguntou enquanto tirava as roupas do menor, que respirava fundo. “Porque ele quase pariu pelo pinto quando viu o sangue… Se ele entrasse aqui e me visse assim, ele morreria”, Baekhyun forçou um sorriso e Chanyeol, que controlava as lágrimas, negou com a cabeça, se apoiando nas pernas. 

Baekhyun sempre tentava fazer piada das coisas, tentava ao máximo não deixar ninguém por causa do seu quadro, mas era doloroso, de certa forma. Baekhyun percebeu, então, os olhos extremamente vermelhos do namorado. “Yeol, eu tô bem… Só extremamente cansado”, o rosado levou as mãos ao rosto do namorado que chorava e concordava com a cabeça. “Eu só achei que estava te perdendo. Eu não to preparado pra dizer adeus ainda”, Chanyeol olhou Baekhyun nos olhos, que concordou. 

“Quero beijar você, mas não com esse sangue…”, Baekhyun fez bico e Chanyeol riu baixo, concordando. “Vamos resolver isso, tá?” o rosado concordou, vendo Chanyeol sair do banheiro respirando fundo. “Jongin? Pode pegar uma roupa limpa do Baek pra mim? É a primeira porta ou então nas gavetas”, Chanyeol disse e Jongin concordou, agora mais calmo por não estar sozinho naquela situação. 

Sangchul estava encostado na parede e observava o olhar cansado do filho, era tão injusto que Chanyeol precisasse passar por isso, ele já havia perdido tanto. “Ele está bem?”, o homem perguntou e Chanyeol deu de ombros. “Vou fazer algo para vocês comerem, tudo bem? Ele deve estar fraco…”, Sangchul disse e Chanyeol concordou. “Obrigado”. O homem assentiu e foi para a cozinha. Chanyeol voltou para o banheiro e viu Baekhyun o olhando confuso. 

“Tem mais alguém aí?”, Baekhyun perguntou e Chanyeol concordou, ajudando o menor a se levantar e ir para o box. Se molharia todo para ajudar o namorado, mas não se importava, faria tudo por ele. “Meu pai”, Chanyeol disse e riu da cara de espanto que o Byun fez. “Ele tá aqui? Na nossa casa?”, Baekhyun perguntou, se segurando em Chanyeol, que abriu o chuveiro, ajudando o menor a tomar banho e se livrar de todo o sangue. 

“Uhum, mais precisamente na nossa cozinha, fazendo algo para você comer”, Chanyeol ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o namorado arregalar os olhos e acabou rindo. “Vamos logo, você precisa descansar e eu não vou mais sair do seu lado hoje”, Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun sorriu, concordando. O banho não demorou muito e foi engraçado um Jongin entrando no banheiro para deixar as roupas do amigo e zoando o garoto por ter visto sua bunda, o que gerou um riso coletivo entre os jovens.

Baekhyun agradecia pelas coisas estarem mais calmas e pela tensão e preocupação terem diminuído. Depois de ajudar Byun a se vestir, Chanyeol levou Baekhyun para a sala, a pedido do mesmo, que queria ver o pai de Chanyeol e acompanhar os dois homens na refeição - uma vez que Jongin havia ido embora para ajudar Dakho no restaurante, já que Chanyeol estaria em casa pelo resto do dia. 

“Como está se sentindo Baekhyun?”, Sangchul perguntou ao ver Chanyeol colocar o garoto sentado no sofá. Ele encarava o homem, que estava sem o terno e de braços cruzados ao lado da mesa da cozinha. “Bem, só muito cansado”, Baekhyun disse timido, lembrava da ultima vez que viu o homem e a conversa nada agradável que tiveram.

“Então…” ambos disseram juntos, riram sem graça e Baekhyun apontou para o mais velho. “Pode dizer primeiro”. O homem concordou, se aproximando do garoto, e Chanyeol observava os dois atentamente, enquanto colocava a sopa feita pelo pai em uma cuia para Baekhyun. “Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo nosso ultimo encontro. Você estava certo e eu talvez não mereça seu perdão, muito menos o do Chanyeol, mas gostaria de me redimir”, Park disse e Baekhyun sorriu. 

“Sabe, Sr Park, acredito que todos merecem uma segunda chance. E que tipo de genro eu seria se não o desculpasse?”, Baekhyun disse sorrindo e Sangchul riu de como o garoto era direto. Chanyeol, da cozinha, sorria da forma abusada que Baekhyun se dizia genro do homem. “Eu também gostaria de lhe agradecer pela ajuda com a documentação do orfanato”, Baekhyun disse mordendo o lábio, um pouco tímido por entrar naquele tópico. “Bom, que tipo de sogro eu seria se não usasse o conhecimento que tenho para ajudá-los?”, Sangchul disse, piscando para o mais novo, que riu e concordou, vendo Chanyeol se aproximar entregando a cuia para o namorado.

“Aceita comer com a gente, pai?” Chanyeol perguntou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça de moletom, que havia vestido depois de ajudar Baekhyun com o banho. O rosado concordou, olhando para Sangchul, que olhou os dois mais novos. “Tem certeza? Sou um velho bem chato”, o homem disse e os garotos riram. Chanyeol foi até a cozinha, pegando uma cuia para o mais velho. “Você fez a comida pai, tem direito de comer também”, o maior disse, colocando a sopa na cuia. “Que por sinal está muito gostosa, Sr Park. Obrigado”, Baekhyun disse sorrindo enquanto tomava a sopa. 

“Me chame de Sangchul, Baekhyun”, o homem sorriu e o rosado concordou. “Desde que me chame de Baek, Sr Pa- Sangchul”, Baekhyun disse tímido e riu, voltando a tomar a sopa. Chanyeol entregou a cuia para o homem mais velho e se sentou ao lado de Baekhyun também com uma cuia da sopa. Assim passaram o resto da tarde, entre conversas leves e risadas. Baekhyun havia pegado no sono e Chanyeol levou o menor até o quarto, o cobrindo. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo do amado e deixou um beijo em sua testa antes de sair do cômodo.

“Ele realmente é um homem incrível, Chanyeol. Sei que tenho uma cabeça um pouco fechada e não entendo como isso parece certo, mas… Vocês fazem parecer que é certo”, Sangchul disse e Chanyeol concordou, observando o pai. “Já são quase seis horas, acho melhor eu ir. Não apareça na empresa amanhã, fique com ele. E quando ele não estiver bem, só me avise. Posso te mandar coisas para fazer de casa”, o homem disse, se levantando e pegando o paletó pendurado na cadeira. 

“Obrigado, pai. Por tudo”, Chanyeol disse e Sangchul concordou antes de ir abraçá-lo. Ambos se sentiam leves por terem colocado seus sentimentos na mesa. Ainda assim, Chanyeol não havia dito tudo que esteve preso por anos. Sentia que o homem se culpava e não queria piorar as coisas, não agora que estavam se entendendo. Claro que ainda estavam quebrados, de muitas formas, mas aqueles eram os primeiros passos para tentar remendar uma relação que parecia estar fadada ao fracasso.

Depois que o pai foi embora, Chanyeol se sentou no sofá da sala. Não havia acendido as luzes, apenas ficou ali, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido durante o dia. Olhou para a porta do quarto, onde Baekhyun dormia, e respirou fundo. As lágrimas começaram a cair, estava se permitindo chorar sozinho naquela sala, longe do olhar de qualquer pessoa. 

Chanyeol não era o mesmo garoto de quase um ano atrás, se sentia mais forte e, consequentemente, mais maduro. Baekhyun o havia mudado de tantas formas diferentes, todavia Chan ainda era um cara com os sentimentos aflorados. Pensava sobre seu relacionamento com o pai, que talvez fosse ser melhor agora, mas pensava mais em Baekhyun. Teve um medo absurdo de perdê-lo e, só então, a realidade de que um dia o mais novo não estaria mais ali bateu com tudo, fazendo o coração de Chanyeol pesar.

Sabia e até entendia, mas não havia parado para pensar de verdade naquilo. Tinha medo do que poderia vir a acontecer consigo quando Byun partisse, mas sentia que nunca mais seria o mesmo Chanyeol de antes. Sentia que, por mais que doesse, seria capaz de seguir adiante e guardar todas as memórias que construia ao lado do rosado. Limpou as lágrimas de forma apressada ao ver Baekhyun aparecer na porta do quarto.

“Yeol? Por que está chorando?”, Chanyeol se levantou, indo em direção ao namorado, que estava coçando os olhos de forma sonolenta no corredor. “Não estava chorando, pequeno. Só que foi um dia muito cansativo”, o maior disse e Baekhyun concordou, sendo guiado para a cama pelo mais velho, que se deitou ao lado do namorado, o puxando pela cintura. 

“Baek?”, o rosado se virou um pouco para encarar Chanyeol, com aqueles olhinhos pequenos pelo sono. “Casa comigo?”, Chan sussurrou e Baekhyun abriu um pouco mais os olhos, encarando o namorado. “Sei que não podemos oficializar, pois o casamento gay é proibido, mas… Podemos comprar alianças, fazer disso algo nosso. Eu-”, Baekhyun interrompeu o maior, selando os lábios e se afastando com um sorriso. 

“Claro que aceito casar com você, Yeol. Eu te amo”, o rosado disse. “Eu te amo muito mais, Baek”, Chanyeol disse e selou os lábios do menor novamente. E ficaram assim, trocando carinhos até pegarem no sono. Realmente, os dois jovens não sabiam como se sentir sobre o futuro, mas fariam tudo que podiam no tempo que tinham, porque criarem memórias e viverem aquele sentimento era tudo o que queriam e precisavam.

  


**• •**

  


Baekhyun sentiu um peso sobre sua barriga, fazendo com que despertasse. Sorriu ao saber o que era, então abriu os olhos de forma preguiçosa olhando o pequeno Shin deitado sobre si com um sorriso sapeca. O rosado se sentou na cama, puxando seu filho para si e lhe enchendo de beijos naquela manhã fria de domingo. Chanyeol observava a cena do quarto, equilibrando uma bandeja e a câmera em mãos, gravando cada pequeno detalhe do filho e marido na cama pela manhã. 

Estavam em novembro, havia se passado dois meses e muitas coisas aconteceram, começando pelo orfanato que, na semana seguinte ao episódio com o Byun, entrou em contato, dizendo que a documentação só havia sido aprovada graças a carta de Park Sangchul e ao esforço do mais velho, que usou seu conhecimento para pedir um favor a uns amigos que trabalhavam para o sistema de adoção. 

Perderam as contas de quantas vezes agradeceram ao homem, que chorou quando conheceu o pequeno garoto. Era, de fato, um avô babão e o que não tinha feito por Chanyeol, fazia pelo neto. Dakho também não era nada diferente, fazia todas as vontades do menino e Baekhyun podia jurar que Shin estava ganhando peso graças às comidas que o pai preparava para o menino, e claro, aos doces escondidos.

A relação de Chanyeol e do pai estava muito melhor e até mesmo Dakho esteve na presença do empresário no dia do casamento dos garotos - que, por mais que não tenha sido registrado em cartório, foi uma linda cerimônia. Afinal, Dakho, Sangchul e Eun, tia de Chanyeol, não deixaram que os jovens simplesmente trocassem alianças e ficasse por isso mesmo. 

Estava tudo correndo bem e os garotos não poderiam estar mais felizes sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Sempre que o Byun se sentia disposto, faziam atividades ao ar livre, iam à praia, cinema, restaurantes e, pelo menos uma vez na semana, Shin implorava para dormir na casa dos avós, pedido esse que era facilmente aceito pelos pais, já que Chanyeol e Baekhyun aproveitavam desses momentos para se amarem e se descobrirem cada vez mais sobre os lençóis. 

Mas também tiveram momentos difíceis. Baekhyun passou mal e desmaiou em um dia que Chanyeol estava na empresa, e Shin foi esperto o suficiente em manter a calma e tentar ligar para o pai. Afinal, Chanyeol havia ensinado o menor a usar a discagem rápida, na qual era apenas preciso pressionar o 1 até que a ligação completasse. Chanyeol se sentiu aliviado de ter ensinado isso ao filho e instruiu ao garoto o que deveria fazer com Baekhyun até que ele chegasse em casa. 

Foi um dia assustador demais para todos os envolvidos, o que levou os dois garotos a conversarem com Shin sobre a situação do pai. O menino chorou agarrado a Baekhyun e chegaram a conclusão que havia sido a coisa mais difícil que fizeram. Logo, Shin se tornou muito mais apegado ao pai depois disso e não era surpresa nenhuma que o pequeno pedisse para dormir entre os mais velhos quase todas as noites, além de sempre estar perto de Baek para se certificar que o maior estava bem.

Era até engraçadinho ver Shin seguir Chanyeol pela casa, pedindo que o pai o ensinasse outras coisas que pudesse ajudar o rosado, mas não foi necessário, uma vez que Sangchul colocou Chanyeol para trabalhar de casa pelo tempo que precisasse. O mais velho também assumiu a dívida do novo tratamento do genro, uma vez que o anterior não estava mais dando resultados. Com isso, o novo era um pouco mais caro, mas contava com a ação de remédios controlados e a volta da quimioterapia. 

Baekhyun não queria mais tentar os tratamentos, estava cansado, mas aceitou fazer um esforço até, pelo menos, o primeiro exame. Se não houvesse mudanças, não continuaria e, mesmo com o coração doendo, Chanyeol aceitou. Não queria ver Baekhyun mais vulnerável que o normal. Além disso, o menor tinha direito de decidir, mesmo que doesse em ambos e significasse menos tempo.

“Bom dia, meu amor. Você dormiu bem?”, Baekhyun disse, fazendo um carinho no cabelo do filho, que sorria animado para o mais velho. “Sim, papai. O papai Chanyeol disse que era para te acordar pro café”, Shin disse, se deitando na cama de forma preguiçosa com o pijama de dinossauro dado por Jongin - o que, aliás, era curto demais para a criança de seis anos, que se negou a devolver o presente. Havia gostado demais. 

“Bom houve uma mudança de planos, trouxe o café”, Chanyeol disse ao entrar, tentando gravar os dois e segurar a bandeja, o que fez Baekhyun rir. “Se sujar o chão, você que vai limpar”, o rosado disse enquanto Chanyeol colocava a bandeja na cama. Shin se sentou para pegar um dos biscoitos. “Eu tento ser romântico, trazendo o café na cama e é assim que me trata? Estou começando a duvidar do seu amor, Park Baekhyun”, Chanyeol disse com um sorriso. Baekhyun não havia mudado seu nome na identidade, aos olhos da lei não era casado com o maior, mas gostavam de dizer entre eles, além de se apresentar assim para as pessoas. Por mais que não fosse registrado em cartório, se sentiam felizes por serem casados. Baekhyun riu do mais velho e selou os lábios com os do maior, que filmava tudo com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

“Não diz isso papai, ele te ama!”, Shin disse cruzando os braços, o que fez Baekhyun gargalhar e puxar o filho para o seu colo enquanto comia o café da manhã preparado por Chanyeol. Amava esses momentos em família e amava o fato da câmera ter se tornado algo presente nesses momentos. Havia pedido que registrasse sempre que pudesse, queria eternizar essas lembranças para que Shin e Chanyeol nunca se esquecessem dele. 

Chanyeol desligou o equipamento rindo e observava o filho comendo junto a Baekhyun, que olhava para o marido sorrindo. O maior levou a mão até os cabelos do menor e, ao afastar, viu que os fios rosas vinham em sua mão. Baekhyun olhou para a mão de Chanyeol e suspirou, o maior apenas se aproximou, beijando a testa do marido. Baekhyun sabia que não demoraria para o cabelo começar a cair novamente. Já havia começado a estar sempre vomitando e eram gloriosos os dias que conseguia guardar tudo dentro do estômago, então logo passaria por toda a dor de perder os cabelos. Prendeu as lágrimas e abraçou o filho, que estava alheio ao olhar dos pais.

“Papai eu posso ver desenho?”, Shin perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo de Chanyeol. Logo, o menino saiu da cama correndo para a sala, Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça sentindo o estômago revirar e sua cara não passou despercebido por Chanyeol. “Quer vomitar?”, o maior disse e Baekhyun concordou. Chan, então, pegou o balde que deixava ao lado da cama, entregando para o marido. Levou as mãos até as costas do mais novo, o tranquilizando, e só parou quando Baekhyun limpava a boca com as costas da mão. 

“Achei que ia demorar um pouco mais até ele cair…”, Baekhyun disse baixo, levando as mãos até o cabelo e puxando os fios rosados. “Porque não raspamos ele? Você não precisaria vê-lo cair como na primeira vez”, Chanyeol disse sem parar os carinhos no marido. Baekhyun concordou, se sentindo um pouco melhor. “Vamos, vá escovar os dentes enquanto vou lavar essa louça. Quem sabe o Shin não nos ajude?”, Chanyeol disse, pegando a bandeja, e Baekhyun sorriu com a ideia do filho e Chanyeol raspando sua cabeça. Claro que não contariam o motivo, Shin já estava acostumado com um Baekhyun fazendo coisas estranhas quando estava entediado.

Na sala, Baekhyun gargalhava da cara do filho ao passar a máquina pelo cabelo do pai e ver a falha que havia feito. Chanyeol deixou a câmera filmando aquele momento que deveria ser triste para os dois mais velhos, mas que, graças ao pequeno, estavam se divertindo. O ainda rosado estava feliz e Chanyeol estava aliviado por Baekhyun estar se sentindo melhor com aquele pequeno momento em família. 

“Papai acho que você passou…”, Shin olhou para Chanyeol. “Esqueci a palavra papai”, Baekhyun riu e Chanyeol concordou, pegando a máquina das mãos do filho e raspando o cabelo Byun, que puxou o filho pra perto de si. Ele lhe dava forças. “Também acho que ele passou dos limites”, Chanyeol disse e Shin ficou repetindo a palavra baixinho para não esquecer. 

O casal sempre se impressionava com a facilidade que o garoto tinha em aprender coisas novas, estava sendo alfabetizado na escolinha e as professoras sempre elogiavam o menino - que, da sala, já sabia ler algumas coisas e, às vezes, usava palavras difíceis. Baekhyun ensinava o filho em casa enquanto Chanyeol trabalhava no pequeno escritório do apartamento e depois ia às aulas na universidade, mas o maior sempre se sentava com o pequeno para ensinar algo diferente, Shin era realmente muito curioso e focado em aprender.

“Papai, que horas o vovô vem me buscar?”, Shin perguntou, se afastando de Baekhyun para pegar a câmera e filmar os pais de perto. Chanyeol terminava de raspar os cabelos do Byun, que suspirou ao levar as mãos ao couro cabeludo. “Você tá lindo, papai!”, Shin disse, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir. Chanyeol abraçou Baek por trás, olhando nos olhos do menor. “Tenho que concordar. Você é lindo de todas as formas, amor”, Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun sentiu os olhos arderem. 

“Eu amo vocês”, o menor disse e Shin correu para o colo do pai. Chanyeol pegou a câmera da mão do filho e virou para os três, mostrando a felicidade daquele momento. “A gente também te ama, papai”, Shin disse, beijando a bochecha do mais novo e Chanyeol sorriu. Era tão sortudo por ter uma família tão maravilhosa! 

A campainha da casa tocou e Shin começou a gritar animado, correndo até a porta. Uma vez que o porteiro não interfonou, só podia ser alguém da família e provavelmente seria Dakho, já que o menino pediu para ir pra casa do mais velho. Baekhyun se levantou e foi até o quarto do filho para pegar a mochila do mesmo enquanto Chanyeol recebia o sogro.

“Vovô, você pode fazer churrasco?”, Dakho riu do neto empolgado e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o filho aparecer na sala, segurando a mochila do menino, sem os tão costumeiros fios rosas. Baekhyun coçou a nuca tímido, encarando o pai que sorriu de lado e andou em direção o filho, abraçando-o forte. Shin observava a cena um pouco confuso, olhou para Chanyeol ao seu lado e o mesmo estava quieto olhando tudo que acontecia.

Era complicado para uma criança de seis anos lidar com tudo isso, mas Shin era inteligente e soube ali que o pai raspar a cabeça não era apenas uma ideia maluca, estava ligado à doença. Não sabia o por que, mas tinha certeza que era por causa disso. Se aproximou das pernas do pai, abraçando. Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça, vendo o filho agarrado a si enquanto observava Dakho abraçado a um Baekhyun que escondia o rosto, provavelmente pra Shin não vê-lo chorar, mas o pequeno sabia. Ele sempre sabia. 

“O papai está bem Shin”, Chanyeol se ajoelhou ao lado do filho e fez um carinho no cabelos da criança, que concordou, mesmo com a cabeça baixa. “Sabe que não vamos mentir. Prometemos, não foi?”, o menino encarou o pai e o abraçou. Quando Baekhyun passou mal e tiveram que contar para o pequeno sobre a doença, Shin pediu para que os pais não mentissem quando chegasse a hora. 

A criança chorava agarrada a Baekhyun, mas ainda assim foi capaz de encarar o casal e pedir que não mentissem e ambos concordaram. Não poderiam mentir, de qualquer forma, mas evitavam falar ou fazer qualquer coisa na frente do menino. Queriam evitar qualquer sofrimento com antecedência. “Está pronto, garoto?”, Dakho perguntou, segurando a mochila nas costas, e Shin olhou para os pais. “Acho que não quero mais ir, vovô. O papai Baek precisa de mim”, o menino disse sério e foi até o pai, que se abaixou para pegá-lo no colo. Chanyeol reclamava quando o marido fazia esse esforço, mas não era capaz de dizer nada no momento.

“Meu amor, o papai está bem. Pode ir com seu avô. Seu pai vai cuidar bem de mim, não vai, Yeol?”, Baekhyun beijava o rosto do filho, que olhava para os pais e avô. “Com certeza. Sabe que cuido bem dele!”, Chanyeol disse e Shin ainda não parecia tão convencido. Queria ir com o avô, mas não queria deixar os pais sozinhos. Eles precisavam de si, era o que o menor pensava. 

“Fazemos assim…”, Dakho disse com um sorriso, enquanto pegava o aparelho celular na calça. “Pode ficar com meu celular e ligar pra eles a hora que quiser”, o homem disse, estendendo o equipamento para o neto. Baekhyun colocou o filho no chão, que foi até o avô, pegando o celular. “Prometemos ligar, tudo bem?”, Chanyeol disse e o menino concordou, correu para abraçar os pais e se despedir. 

“Pai, a roupa da escola dele tá dentro da mochila. E, por favor, nada de doces!”, Baekhyun disse sério ao se despedir do pai que riu, mas piscou para Shin, que gargalhou animado, fazendo Baekhyun revirar os olhos. Avô e filho saíram do apartamento e, logo, Chanyeol estava abraçando o marido por trás. “Eu te amo, Baek”, o maior disse e Baekhyun sorriu, virando e colocando os braços em volta do pescoço do marido, que sorria com as mãos na cintura do menor. 

“Eu te amo muito mais, Yeol”, Baekhyun disse em um sussurro e se beijaram. Naquela noite, como em todas as outras que estavam sozinhos, o casal se amou. Não existia câncer, não existiam dores, apenas dois jovens apaixonados que fariam qualquer coisa para estarem juntos pela eternidade. 

  


**• •**

  


Era dezembro, véspera de Natal, mas as coisas para a família Park e Byun não estavam em seus melhores momentos. Faltando uma semana para o dia 25 de dezembro, Baekhyun piorou consideravelmente, foi levado às pressas para a emergência depois de desmaiar e sua condição não melhorou para que tivesse alta, como da última vez.

Os exames também não mostraram nenhuma melhora, então Baekhyun bateu o pé: queria apenas estar com sua família em seus últimos momentos. Por isso, o médico prescreveu uns remédios para aliviar as dores que o garoto pudesse sentir e o mandou pra casa. 

Chanyeol quase não saía de lá mais, ficava todos os dias no quarto com o mais novo. Quando ele se sentia bem, arriscavam passear um pouco junto a Shin, mas Baekhyun se cansava muito mais rápido, então os passeios duravam pouco tempo. Shin não faltava às aulas, por mais que quisesse. Dakho era responsável por levá-lo até a escola todos os dias. 

O garoto estava sendo surpreendentemente forte, mas Chanyeol pegou o menino chorando em seu quarto tarde da noite. Baekhyun se desatou a chorar quando soube, mas Chan soube consolar o marido e, depois de uma conversa entre os três, Shin chorou agarrado aos pais, que também choravam abraçados. 

Era uma manhã fria, Chanyeol havia pedido para que Shin ficasse com os avós durante essa semana que Baekhyun estava debilitado, magro e quase sempre estava vomitando ou colocando sangue pelo nariz. Não queria que o filho visse aquilo e ficasse com aquela imagem na cabeça. O menino não havia gostado muito, mas aceitou, porém visitava os pais todos os dias. 

Chanyeol estava sentado na cama ao lado de Baekhyun, o mesmo dormia, ele passava bastante tempo dormindo. Nos últimos dias, o maior respondia uns e-mails do trabalho e combinava o horário da ceia com o pai e Dakho. Chanyeol não queria fazer nada aquela noite, não queria cansar Baekhyun, que parecia três vezes menor do que costumava ser, mas o mais novo disse que queria comemorar o Natal. Seria o primeiro e único que passariam juntos e ainda mais com um filho. Fora que era seu dia favorito do ano! 

Aprendeu a amar o Natal junto com sua mãe, então Chanyeol se viu marcando com seu pai e Dakho uma ceia na qual trocariam presentes. Seria algo curto, mas o suficiente para estarem felizes e juntos. 

“Que horas são?” Baekhyun murmurou baixinho, enquanto coçava os olhos e encarava Park, que sorriu pra si, largando o celular de lado. “Você é bonito até sem fazer nada… É injusto que eu não consiga transar com você”, Baekhyun disse com um bico e Chanyeol gargalhou. Ele amava como o marido sempre sorria ou fazia piada com as coisas e dava seu melhor pra não deixar ninguém ao seu redor triste. 

“Acho que transamos o suficiente pra uma vida todinha”, Chanyeol disse, selando os lábios do menor, que sorriu se encolhendo no abraço do marido. “E, respondendo sua pergunta, são seis horas. Seu pai disse que às oito estaria aqui e o meu deve chegar com o Shin a qualquer momento”, Chanyeol disse, fazendo carinho no menor. “Como está se sentindo? Ainda podemos cancelar e ficarmos só nós três. Shin vai dormir aqui hoje”, Baekhyun sorriu concordando. “Parece que um caminhou por cima de mim…”, suspirou. “Parece que quanto mais eu descanso, mais cansado eu fico. Ainda assim, não quero cancelar...”, Baekhyun disse baixinho e Chanyeol sorriu de lado, concordando.

“Vou arrumar a mesa e receber meu pai com o Shin. Quer ficar aqui deitado ou quer ir pra sala?”, Chanyeol perguntou, deixando beijos pelo rosto do marido. “Posso ficar mais um pouquinho aqui?”, Baekhyun perguntou, se encolhendo na cama, e o coração de Chanyeol doeu a vê-lo tão pequeno. “Claro”, o maior disse quando percebeu que o menor já estava dormindo novamente. 

Era tão injusto que cada dia que passasse Baekhyun estivesse pior, mesmo que seus sorrisos ainda fossem os mais lindos, mesmo que Baek ainda fosse lindo e o garoto feliz que conheceu. O coração de Chanyeol doía como um inferno. Se levantou da cama, deixando o amado descansar, e saiu pelo corredor do apartamento com lágrimas nos olhos.

Foi arrumando a mesa devagar, tentando controlar a respiração e as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Desde que soube do câncer, veio tentando se preparar para o momento em que Baekhyun fosse partir, mas a verdade era que não estava preparado para perdê-lo,. Nunca esteve. Além disso, ver o único homem que amou de verdade definhar era doloroso demais.

Lembrava da conversa que teve com Dakho um tempo atrás, sobre como o homem havia aguentado a perda da esposa, porque ele próprio não estava sabendo lidar. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes foi para o banheiro chorar quietinho, para que Baekhyun nem Shin visse. Dakho não soube o que responder, mas abraçou o maior e disse que tudo ficaria bem, que tudo acontecia por um motivo, Chanyeol só não sabia qual o motivo ainda. _Um spoiler? Ele saberia futuramente._

A campainha tocou, despertando Chanyeol, que limpou as lágrimas e respirou fundo, vestindo seu melhor sorriso. Abriu a porta para receber seu pai e seu filho, que entrava animado, mostrando o brinquedo que havia ganhado do mais velho, mas logo correu casa adentro procurando por Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol e Sangchul riram da animação do garoto, o maior fechou a porta de casa. “Como ele está?”, o mais velho perguntou, vendo o filho encostar na porta e suspirar. “Não sei, pai. Ele diz que está bem, mas ele parece tão pior”, Sangchul se aproximou do filho, apertando seu ombro com força. Ambos olharam na direção do corredor onde Shin vinha correndo com um sorriso. “Papai, o papai Baek quer vir pra sala”, o menino disse e voltou rapidamente pro quarto. 

“Depois conversamos. Vá ajudar seu marido, vou por isso na geladeira”, o mais velho disse sorrindo e mostrando a sacola com refrigerante. Chanyeol concordou e foi até o quarto, e sorriu ao ver Baekhyun tentar fazer cócegas no filho. Sabia que estava sendo doloroso para o menor, mas não iria impedi-lo de ter os momentos com Shin. Afinal, era muito injusto tudo aquilo. 

“Vamos pra sala, então?”, Chanyeol observava Baekhyun respirar ofegante, ao sorrir concordando. Nos últimos dias, o menor não tinha forças para fazer nada, muito menos andar. Era um dos motivos pelo qual Baekhyun e Chanyeol pediram que Shin ficassem com os avós, para que ele pudesse se distrair. Chanyeol pegou o marido no colo e, juntos, foram para a sala.

“Oi, Sang”, Baekhyun disse para o sogro, que abria a porta para Dakho entrar. “Oi, pai. Está chegando cedo!”, o menor disse, sendo colocado no sofá e recebendo um selar de Chanyeol, que sussurrou o quanto o amava, deixando Baekhyun vermelho. “Jongin foi sair com o namorado novo e me convenceu a fechar mais cedo”, Dakho disse sorrindo e segurando uma travessa com o peru. “O cheiro está bom”, Sangchul disse, ajudando o homem a entrar com o resto das sacolas. 

“Isso tudo é presente?”, Shin disse com os olhos brilhando, arrancando risadas de todos, que foram se ajeitando e se sentando pela sala - Chanyeol ao lado de Baekhyun e com Shin em seu colo. A noite estava tranquila, todos conversavam assuntos aleatórios e Baekhyun às vezes cochilava encostado a Chanyeol, que fazia carinho na cintura do marido. Shin contava sobre o filme que tinha assistido com o avô e não demorou muito para que logo estivessem todos com seus pratos em mãos, até mesmo Baekhyun, que foi acordado por vários beijos de Chanyeol, que sorria ao ver a timidez do marido.

“Vai dar meia noite, o que acha de abrirmos os presentes?”, Sangchul disse e todos concordaram. O mais velho foi até a parede próxima à sala, puxando o saco com presentes, e Dakho chamou o neto, falando algo em seu ouvido. Vendo o menino se animar e correr para cozinha, Baekhyun riu ao observar o pai piscar pra si, o que fez Chanyeol erguer uma sobrancelha para o marido, que deu de ombros tentando não rir. 

“Papai, esse aqui é do papai Baek pra você”, Shin gritou da cozinha e os olhos de Park se arregalaram ao ver o filho trazer um violão com certa dificuldade. Dakho filmava a troca de presentes enquanto Sangchul ajudava o neto a não deixar o instrumento cair. “Baek! Como você comprou isso? Tava na cozinha esse tempo todo?”, Chanyeol disse com os olhos brilhando ao pegar o instrumento. Seu sorriso era bobo e Baekhyun sentiu seu coração falhar. Céus, amava tanto seu grandão. 

“Eu tive uma ajudinha”, apontou para o Dakho, que sorriu, dando o zoom no sorriso de ambos os jovens. “Uma hora você vai parar as aulas online e voltar a ir pra faculdade, então precisa ter um violão”, Baekhyun disse, recebendo um abraço de Chanyeol. “Eu te amo demais. Céus Baekhyun!”, o maior dizia rindo e animado por seu presente. Não achou que ganharia alguma coisa, uma vez que Baek e Shin haviam sido seu melhor presente. “Eu também te amo demais, Chanyeol”, o menor disse sério, encarando Chanyeol.

Enquanto Dakho e Sangchul entregavam presentes para Shin, Baekhyun segurou as mãos do marido, sem perder o contato visual. “Obrigada por me fazer feliz. Por me dar sonhos realizados, me dar o Shin”, Baekhyun balançou a cabeça com lágrimas nos olhos e sorriu. “Eu sei que não tem sido fácil e eu sei que tá doendo, mas somos uma família e sempre seremos. Eu te amo Chan, eu amo demais. Feliz Natal, amor”, Chanyeol encarava Baekhyun com lágrimas nos olhos e deixou que suas também caíssem.

“Eu que preciso agradecer, Baek. Você salvou minha vida, literalmente”, Chanyeol colou as testas e parecia que estavam sozinhos na sala, era como se o tempo tivesse parado por alguns minutos. “Você trouxe cor para minha vida, me deu uma família. Me deu a oportunidade de dividir uma vida com você, mesmo que em um espaço tão pequeno de tempo. Eu te amo Park Baekhyun e eu sempre vou amar, com a mesma intensidade, como se fosse a primeira vez. Feliz Natal, Baek”, Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun sorriu. 

Eles não sabiam, mas Dakho filmou cada pequeno minuto em que os dois se encaravam. Não sabia dizer o que falavam, afinal eram declarações sussurradas, mas Chanyeol sempre seria grato por aquela filmagem.

Passava da meia noite, Shin dormiu agarrado a Baekhyun e, depois que Dakho e Sangchul foram embora, Chanyeol colocou o filho no quarto e buscou Baek na sala logo depois. O menor ainda estava acordado, então ficaram abraçados na cama grande.

Passava das três da manhã quando Baekhyun pediu para que Chanyeol tocasse para ele, nunca tinha ouvido o maior tocar e queria ver isso. O mais velho sorriu, concordando, e se levantou para pegar o violão ao lado da cama. Baekhyun se ajeitou na cama, deitado, virou apenas para poder ver o marido se sentar na cadeira e sorrir pra si, antes de começar a tocar. 

Os acordes de All Of Me podiam ser ouvidos e Baekhyun sorriu, amava a voz do Park e vê-lo cantar e tocar era a realização de mais um sonho, o último sonho. Baekhyun sabia que algo estava errado quando acordou naquela véspera de Natal, se sentia mal, mas não contou ao maior. Não contou a ninguém. De alguma forma ele soube, ele queria ver sua família, ver se filho e ver Chanyeol sorrindo enquanto tocava.

  


_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

  


Baekhyun fechou os olhos com um sorriso. Em sua cabeça se passava um filme. Era verdade o que diziam, então? Sobre toda sua vida passar por seus olhos antes de partir? Não sabia, mas escutar Chanyeol cantando o fazia lembrar cada pequeno momento ao lado do maior. Quando se conheceram, os segredos contados naquele café, a amizade que fizeram e até quando os sentimentos se aprofundaram. Baekhyun foi levado para a primeira vez dos dois, os toques de carinhos, o prazer. 

  


_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

  


Baekhyun faleceu na madrugada de natal, sua data favorita do ano, enquanto ouvia Chanyeol cantar.

  


**• •**

  


Uma menina estava sentada no chão da sala com as pernas cruzadas. Seus cabelos pretos pendiam até a cintura, seu vestidinho rosa amarrotado pelas horas sentadas praticamente na mesma posição. Seus olhos grandinhos e inchados não deixavam nenhum detalhe passar. Ela ouviu toda a história do avô com uma atenção minuciosa, junto aos pais que estavam sentados, abraçados no sofá atrás da menina.

Ambos olhavam para a garota e depois para o senhor de idade, que entregava um álbum de fotos para a mesma. A menina se ergueu o suficiente para pegar e se sentar na mesma posição novamente. O rapaz beijou o rosto da mulher ao seu lado e se sentou ao lado da filha, que olhava para as fotografias atentamente. Ela olhou para o pai e novamente para as fotos.

“É você, papai?”, a menina de dez anos era tão esperta quanto o rapaz em sua idade. O homem concordou com a cabeça e ela sorriu, olhando novamente as fotos. “Vovô, você era ainda mais alto!”, ela disse surpresa e o idoso sorriu. A mãe da garota se levantou para se sentar ao lado da menina, que mostrava para a mulher mais velha. “É ele?”, a garota perguntou mostrando a foto para os mais velhos. 

“Sim, meu amor. É ele!”, o pai da menina disse e sorriu, fazendo carinho nos cabelos longos dela. “O cabelo dele era rosa!”, a pequena disse animada, arrancando risos dos mais velhos na sala. O pai da menina suspirou, havia dito a mesma coisa anos atrás. Era engraçado como crianças se surpreendem com coisas tão bobas. “Seu pai também já teve o cabelo colorido. Qual foi a cor mesmo, Shin?”, o mais velho disse coçando a cabeça. “Azul, pai”, Shin riu e se levantou para beijar a cabeça do pai, que sorriu. 

“Vovô, quando eu crescer quero ter um amor igual ao seu, será que consigo?” a menina se levantou e correu para o colo do avô, que não tinha muita força para colocá-la em seu colo. Shin ajudou a menina a se sentar no colo do Park mais velho. “Claro, Baekhee! Você é uma menina linda e tenho certeza que vai viver algo maravilhoso”, a jovenzinha sorriu e encarou a mãe, animada. “Bom, agora temos que ir, Park Baekhee. Seu avô e seu pai já nos prenderam demais. Já está tarde”, a mulher riu se levantando e a menina desceu do colo do avô, que ria.

“Pai, amanhã eu passo aqui cedo para levá-lo ao médico. Não esquece”, Shin disse ao ver o pai levantar para abraçá-lo. “Não sou nenhum esquecido, Shin”, ele disse, piscando para a nora e neta, que riram. “Aham. Conta outra, Park Chanyeol. Tenho certeza que se o pai estivesse aqui, ele estaria te batendo para deixar de ser mentiroso”, o garoto disse e Chanyeol riu. “Tenho que concordar, Baekhyun amava me bater quando eu fazia algo errado”.

A menina riu e abraçou o avô. “Obrigada por contar sua história, vovô! Posso ficar com alguma foto?”, Baekhee perguntou e Chanyeol concordou. Ela correu até o álbum novamente, enquanto os pais se despediam do avô e iam em direção à porta. A pequena olhou as fotos com cuidado. Quando soube que seu nome era uma homenagem para seu avô, que já tinha falecido, encheu o saco para que o avô contasse a história. E agora, ao ver as fotos, era como se conhecesse Baekhyun!

Ela sorriu, pegando uma foto onde os avós estavam brincando na praia. Havia sido tirada por um amigo deles, o Jongin. Ela abraçou a foto e olhou para os porta-retratos dispostos na mesa da sala, Baekhee se levantou e olhava todos com um sorriso animado. “Vamos, Baekhee!”, a mãe gritou da porta. “Já to indo”, ela disse e olhou novamente para a foto dos avós em um campo de girassóis. 

“Obrigada por ter existido, vovô! Sei que a gente não se conhece, mas eu te amo”, a menina disse tímida e saiu correndo, vendo seu avô de braços cruzados, sorrindo pra cena. Baekhee correu até seus pais e deu tchau para Chanyeol, que retribuiu e fechou a porta. 

Chan foi desligando as luzes do andar de baixo da casa e subiu para seu quarto, para trocar de roupa e se deitar. Agora que estava em sua velhice, gostava dos momentos sozinho. Resolveu se mudar quando a Shin se casou e Hanna se descobriu grávida. Queria um espaço maior para que a neta pudesse correr. Com certeza seria algo que Baekhyun sugeriria.

Chanyeol, mesmo com seus setenta e dois anos, nunca esqueceu Baekhyun, as fotos espalhadas pela casa eram prova viva da existência do menor e do amor incondicional que os dois tiveram. E quando Shin disse que sua filha iria se chamar Baekhee, Chanyeol chorou. E, acredite, podiam lhe dizer que estava louco, mas via muito o marido em sua neta que, mesmo em situações tristes, sorria. 

Chanyeol se deitou e resolveu assistir às filmagens antigas, estava tão nostálgico por contar a sua história de amor para a neta e nora, gostava tanto de relembrar os bons momentos com o marido… Agora não era tão doloroso. Hoje, Chanyeol entendia o porquê de ter passado por tudo aquilo, ele precisava ser forte sozinho e Baekhyun foi o responsável por todas as forças que criou ao longo dos anos. 

Baekhyun salvou Park Chanyeol mais vezes do que poderia imaginar, o salvou na ponte, o salvou quando o incentivou a ser ele mesmo, quando desafiou seu pai e quando lhe deu Shin. A verdade era que até o último minuto de sua vida, Baekhyun salvou Park Chanyeol. 

As cenas que ambos protagonizaram no campo de girassóis passavam na televisão e Chanyeol não percebeu quando Baekhyun apareceu em seu lado, naquela cama grande de casal. Era impossível acreditar que, depois de tantos anos, Baekhyun estivesse ali, sorrindo para si. “Isso é um sonho?”, Chanyeol sussurrou e Baekhyun sorriu, negando. O garoto com cabelos castanhos, assim como quando se conheceram, estendeu a mão para Park, que não pensou duas vezes em segurá-la e se levantar da cama.

E, como mágica, Chanyeol tinha 27 anos novamente. “Eu vim buscar você, Yeol”, o menor disse quando Chanyeol colou as testas. Olhava para Baekhyun confuso. “Eu morri?”, o maior olhou para o lado, se vendo. Parecia apenas dormir, enquanto um Baekhyun, sorrindo em meio aos girassóis, passava na tv. 

“Eu vi a Baekhee. Ela é uma menina tão linda”, Baekhyun disse baixinho e com um sorriso, seus olhos brilhavam como nunca. “Não precisa se preocupar, Yeol. Eles vão ficar bem, sabe disso”, o menor disse, levando uma das mãos ao rosto de Chanyeol, que concordou. “Eu senti tanta a sua falta Baek”, o maior disse fechando os olhos com força, estava tão feliz de ver seu pequeno novamente. “Eu também, Chanyeol. Agora podemos ficar juntos e nada vai separar a gente”, Baekhyun disse sorrindo e Chanyeol concordou e ambos selaram os lábios. 

As peles se arrepiaram e, céus, como sentiam falta daquilo! Estavam juntos de novo! Chanyeol se sentia triste por Shin, mas sabia que o mais velho seria forte. Ele tinha Hanna e Baekhee, ele tinha sua própria família. O casal se separou para se olhar e sorrir, não podiam conter a emoção que era estarem se tocando novamente. Chanyeol segurou a mão de Baekhyun com força e entrelaçaram os dedos, adentrando aquela luz quente que permitiria que não se separassem de novo e, de fato, não se separaram nunca mais.


End file.
